Eternal Freedom
by ashNfeathers
Summary: Grey Alden is Commander of his vampire coven's outpost who's life is neither exciting or dangerous, until he happens upon his destiny... **Original Story Concept Belongs to Me.** Rated for language and future steaminess. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is something that is the culmination of sleepless nights and interesting musings. The concept, characters, and storyline belong completely to me. So do the world a favor and don't steal others ideas, it just makes you an asshat and then you get to have me as a vicious stalker (I'm not afraid of restraining orders :P). It is a WIP (very VERY unbeta'd) and while a majority of the story is written the end is not.**

**So enough with the harshness! On to the story…**

* * *

She was blindly running through the trees as fast as her injured legs would carry her. They would not take her again; she would run until her last breath if she had to. Running on the pure survival instinct she pushed herself to the limit, ignoring the screaming signs her body was giving her that she could go no further. Blood was trickling in red rivers down her arms and legs spotting the ground below. She would rather that her scent not be so easily tracked, but time was of the essence and she had little of that before they became aware of her escape. Her bare foot caught on a root sending her sprawling to the forest floor where she landed, the air from her heavy pants rustling the leaves beside her. In vain she willed her limbs to move, grunting and pushing herself into a sitting position. Her vision blurred. Swaying she lost her battle to remain upright as her face once again made contact with the ground.

Suddenly, her world was quiet. The roaring in her ears dulled and her mind beckoned her with the voice of a soothing mother, it would take care of everything, all she needed to do was rest. The weight that seemed to be crushing her chest became heavier, her shallow breaths coming slower. If this was how her kind ended then it was the direct opposite of how they came into this world. She no longer had worries or nightmares, everything was at peace, and all she had to do was close her eyes and let the darkness embrace her. Her lids slowly closed as she watched the world around her dim. Finally, it was over…

Making his rounds was normally just another tedious duty. It was rare that anything untoward occurred on these patrols, the most activity being when a wayward human made the mistake of crossing into their territory. That problem was easily solved, though the poor souls never again saw the light of day. That expression always amused him, considering the light of day was deadly to his kind they made a point of never to see it. Goes along with the saying of old habits he supposed because in the case of his world…everything died hard.

His musings were stopped short when he caught a distinct fragrance in the air. Crouching down he took in a deep breath taking in his surroundings. He detected the heavy smells of the forest dismissing the common one's and moving on to the next until he pinpointed it. It was light like spring rain and lavender mixed together, his night vision penetrated the area until he spotted the source of the scent. He touched his fingers to the dark splotches on the ground and smoothed the liquid between his fingers. Blood. Not animal blood or human blood, its slight shimmer in the moons glow a dead giveaway. Vampire blood.

Gracefully coming back to his feet he scanned the area. He could sense the heat coming from the spatter so whoever passed by here, it was not long ago. His tracking abilities in full swing he swiftly followed the trail; the person was obviously not concerned with keeping their destination hidden. The many broken branches and the trail stamped into the disturbed forest floor, never mind the droplets of blood surrounding it, were dead give-aways

His steps halted as he saw a small form curled within itself, the scent of their blood permeated the area. Cautiously he approached, all of his military training demanded that he draw his weapon for his own safety, but he was drawn to the figure. The vampire was female barely covered in small scraps of fabric that was dirty and ragged, she was covered in blood. Long jagged cuts covered her arms and legs, her long hair was also saturated and covered her face.

Without a moment's pause he fell to his knees beside her and scooped her up into his arms, she was unconscious and barely breathing. She was trembling and he could feel her body temperature was cooler than normal. Gently he moved her hair away from her face and hissed at the bruises that covered her cheekbones and lower lip that was cut and swollen. Whoever she was running from certainly gave her a reason. If he didn't do something soon she wasn't going to make it.

Using his teeth he pulled his sleeve up to expose his forearm and he felt his incisors extend to rest above his lower lip bringing his wrist to his mouth he bit down slicing his flesh and his own blood sprung from the wound and dripped to his elbow. She needed her blood supply replenished so her body could heal itself. He brought his wrist under her nose so she could smell him and he hoped her instincts would kick in enough to feed. Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth but she made no movement towards him. She couldn't do it. A growl rumbled from his chest. He knew females could certainly hold their own against an attacker, but that didn't mean that he was comfortable seeing one beaten within an inch of her life.

"Come on little one I need you to drink for me."

Pushing his wrist against her lips he let the droplets of blood fall into her mouth. She still did not respond. Then he felt the soft caress of her tongue. He shuddered. The movement was so quick and soft it completely caught him off guard and the predator within him awoke with extreme interest to her touch. Her soft lips wrapped around his skin creating a seal and he felt her light pull suckling his blood into her mouth.

"Take what you need sweetheart I have plenty to spare."

Taking one last mouthful she swallowed, though she never opened her eyes her trembling had stopped and her breathing became even, he had to get them both away from here before anyone else caught her scent. Standing with barely any effort, he cradled her against him and began a dead run back to the compound.

He kicked open the door causing a loud bang to echo back and forth down the long hallway. A few curious heads peeked out of the doors to see what all the noise was about.

"Grey what are you doing? _Who_ is that?"

He didn't even stop to acknowledge the speaker but bounded up the stairs to his living quarters.

"Grey! What the hell is going on?"

He shifted her in his hold so that he could unlock the door, she let out a small whimper he shushed her and apologized softly.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Finally he looked up to see his second in command Riley leaning up against his doorframe arms crossed. If his eyebrows rose any higher they would be up in his hairline. He had known Riley since he had awoken and they were inseparable. That of course was the only reason he wasn't split in two for questioning him.

"Riley, I really don't have the time to explain right now. I need to get her taken care of. Later ok?"

Without a second glance he opened his door and strode into his rooms. Being in command of the guard wasn't the most glamorous job, but it certainly came with perks of one's own large master suite. Flicking on lights as he made his way to the bathroom, he didn't have to look to know Riley was still hot on his trail.

Still cradling her with his left arm he used his right to grab a stack of towels and turned on the water in the bath tub. He needed to get all the blood off her so he could assess the damage to her body.

Riley cleared his throat as he shuffled from one foot to the other.

Plugging the tub he used the running water to dampen a washcloth and began clean the blood from her face as lightly as he could. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

"Well who is she?"

Grey growled in annoyance. One reason he liked Riley was for his tenacity, it made him a trusted ally and he knew he could depend on him. Unfortunately it also meant that when he wanted to be he was a pain in the ass.

"I don't know Riley, I found her when I was out on patrol. She had nothing on her to give an ID and I wasn't exactly focused on something as trivial as name when she was clearly dying."

"How do we know she's not from an enemy coven? You could have just saved the life of their most elite guard; we'll just have to destroy her anyways so she can't get back to her superiors to report anything."

He rolled his eyes.

"Take a good look at her Riley does she look like an elite assassin? She's dressed in filthy rags that barely cover her body –"

Riley let out a low whistle. "I'll say."

Grey snarled drawing his lips back to expose his teeth. Riley raised his hands and stepped back towards the bathroom's doorway.

"Whoa! Hold your horses there buddy, I was just agreeing with what you pointed out."

He took a deep breath and reined in his temper. Riley did have a valid point; they didn't know who she was or what she was capable of. Looking her over her figure was so frail looking, she didn't appear to have a fighter's body and there were no markings on her skin to show any rank that some covens did. She was a classic Jane Doe.

"I need to undress her and clean her wounds so can you please leave. We'll talk later."

Riley cleared his throat again; Grey raised his eyebrow in question.

"Maybe Jessica should do that? You know since you aren't mated or anything, hell you don't even know her name maybe you shouldn't be seeing her naked."

Grey rolled his eyes.

"Jessica is a twit. A secretary has no experience cleaning wounds and would probably only do more damage than good. Stop being a pervert for two seconds and you'll see there is absolutely nothing sexual about this situation."

Unless of course Jessica made her appearance known. She had no problem demonstrating how much she _enjoyed_ being his personal secretary. He never liked clingy females who were prone to dramatics. Jessica was not only a card carrying member of that club, she was the current President. Not even her good looks could make up for the void that lay between her ears; she honestly got on his last nerve.

Riley scoffed and turned on his heel to leave the suite.

"Whatever man, I'll talk to you later." He said over his shoulder.

Grey waited until he heard the door click shut before he moved. Now that he could see her in the light the abrasions and bruising to her skin was so much worse that he realized. The nearest city to the compound was over 15 miles away, how long had she been running for? And _who_ had she been running from?

The tub was full of water now, he tested the temperature with his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot. Now came the task of taking off her clothes, or what was left of them anyways. Letting out a long slow breath he gave himself a lecture about being detached and keep his mind purely clinical.

He still had her cradled in his left arm, she was so light and her frame so tiny he could almost forget he was holding her. He decided it would be best to remove her bottoms first so he could sit her in the water and then take care of her shirt. Untying the drawstring on the threadbare shorts he crooked his finger inside the elastic band and pulled to slide them down when he felt a soft rumble against his chest.

Was she growling at him? Good girl.

Trying to be quick about the process as possible he yanked and sucked in his breath when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. So much for having time to prepare for any real nudity. Taking a cursory look the marks and bruising on her body continued all the way up her thighs, her knees were bloody and swollen. Ignoring his temper he moved to put her in the water. The minute he had her legs submerged the woman arched her back at an impossible angle and hissed before she started thrashing in feeble attempts to push him away from her.

He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from doing any more damage to herself. Her little body shook with her snarls and growls, a body's last ditch efforts to defend itself against an attacker.

"Hush, little one, hush. You're with me and you're safe. I'm just getting you cleaned up and put to bed. It's over now, calm yourself."

He shushed her as he whispered in her ear.

He stroked her hair, careful to avoid the tangles and knots. He felt her relax and her growls became just quiet whimpers. Transforming from an anger-crazed tiger to scared kitten in a matter of seconds. From now on he was going to warn her of his movements so she would not be caught unaware again.

"Alright I'm going to remove your shirt now so I can clean your cuts. No one is going to hurt you, you're safe."

The ragged tank top wasn't even worth washing, so he just gripped neckline and pulled until he ripped both sides and once again until it just fell away from her. She slumped forward her bare breasts against his forearm. He gritted his teeth ignoring his damnable testosterone until he saw her back and couldn't hold back his gasp.

"Oh sweet, what happened to you?"

Her flesh looked like cross-hatched hamburger. There was not a single patch of skin that wasn't covered in angry welts or slashes, if he didn't know any better it looked as if she had been flogged. He was amazed at her strength that she even had the energy to try and fight him when he first started to bathe her astounded him.

Taking a sponge he squeezed the excess water to let it run over her back. She hissed at the contact but made no other movements. Repeating the gesture a few more times he carefully dabbed it against her skin slowly cleaning away the dried blood and dirt. He did the same to her arms and shoulders, her neck was bruised and he could see the faint bite marks near her jugular.

So not only had they beaten her to a pulp, they had fed from her to? Fucking bastards. They better hope he never found out who they were or they wouldn't even be lucky enough to see the light of day. That would be too quick for them.

Her chest was remarkably the only part of her body not injured. Thank goodness he could avoid that area, he made quick work of her abdomen and legs. The water was a dark crimson now and he pulled the plug to let it drain out, turning the faucet on again he picked her up to turn her head towards the running water.

"I'm going to wash your hair. I promise not to put your face under the water. It's ok you're safe."

Cradling her head in the crook of his arms he began cleaning her hair carefully running his fingers through it to get rid of the leaves and tangles. Reaching over he grabbed the shampoo on the ledge and squeezed some of the gel into her hair and worked it into her scalp massaging carefully in case she had any cuts he couldn't have seen.

Leaning her farther under the water he washed out the soap being careful to make sure he got it all out. Her hair was just past her shoulders, thank goodness it wasn't too long or he may have had to cut it to keep it out of the way of her back.

"Okay, let's get you dried off."

He lifted her back into his lap as he wrapped a towel around her torso being as gentle as possible. Grabbing another he dried her arms and legs, minding the cuts and then wrapped it in her hair. Cradling her in his arms again he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, pulling the covers back he decided the best way to have her lay was on her stomach. There was less damage there and he needed to tend to her back to keep her safe from bacteria, infection would just take her that much longer to heal herself.

He peeled the towel off her torso and covered her bottom, in case Riley or Jessica decided to make an unannounced appearance. He needed to get some blood in her system to jumpstart the healing process, but he didn't want to leave her. Sighing he grabbed the phone next to his bed.

"Yes Grey? How can I help you?"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her attempt to use a seductive tone.

"Jessica I need a few pints of blood from storage brought directly to my room please. The fresher the better."

"Is there something wrong Grey? Something I can take care of for you?"

He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but he wasn't sure he succeeded.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Can you please just bring me the pints as soon as you can? Thank you Jessica."

He hung up without waiting for her reply. He leaned over the bed and removed his boots so that he wouldn't make much noise, he walked back into the bathroom towards the medicine cabinet. There was a salve there that he kept that would take some of the sting out of her cuts so she could rest in peace. As he turned in the doorway to cut the light, he heard a feminine gasp.

"Oh my god Grey what happened to her?"

Jessica, who knew she was not allowed anywhere but his study was standing over the female with her hand covering her mouth as if she was going to be sick. Not that vampires could be sick, but the sentiment was the same. He let out a small growl of annoyance as he went to stand between her and the bed.

"That's none of your concern Jessica."

Her eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms over her chest, huffing at his dismissal.

"Of course it's my concern. Everything about you is my concern Grey you know that. Now what's going on? Who is she?"

Her possessive meaning behind her statement was not lost on him. How many times would he have to tell this woman he was not interested her becoming his mate? He even tried to get her placed with another commander but they all thought it was humorous to watch the way she fawned over him. It was getting ridiculous.

"I found her on patrol and I'm taking care of her. Did you bring what I asked for?"

She rolled her eyes and presented him the cooler. He turned towards the bed dismissing her with his body.

He twisted the cap off of the medication rubbing it on his fingertips he began covering her cuts. She flinched and let out a low moan. Bending down he moved her hair behind her ear.

"I know it hurts sweetheart, I know. I'll finish as quick as I can. Just relax."

He heard a snort and clenched his teeth to keep from lashing out.

"Jessica, why are you still here?"

"You never asked me to leave. Are you sure you don't know who she is Grey. You seem awful…close."

Standing from the bed he whirled so he was face to face with his soon to be decapitated secretary. The brainless woman didn't even have the ability to look nervous, still had her arms crossed and was actually tapping her foot. As if he was the one creating a disturbance.

Leaning in so there was only a few inches between their faces and he growled. Her eyes widened and she swallowed.

"Are you questioning your superiors Jessica?" Her name came out as a hiss.

"Nnnnoo, no Sir. I was just –"

"Just what?"

"Nothing Sir. I apologize for disturbing you."

"Since you didn't seem to understand the first time. You. Are, Dismissed."

She didn't bother responding, just quickly backed out of the room. Finally she was putting her brain to some use.

The sun was approaching soon, his internal clock warning him that he would need to rest soon. First he had to make sure that this female fed so that she would heal faster in while she slept. He pulled out two small bags that Jessica had brought in and sat next to her still form. His incisors lengthened so that he could pierce the first bag with two small holes to make drinking for her easier. He looked over her battered body while trying to decide the best way to feed her without causing her more pain. Her smaller cuts were starting to heal already, leaving little pink impressions in her skin that would be gone by the next sunset. Thank heavens for small favors, it would be harder for her to mentally heal if she had to look at the evidence of her torture every day.

Very gently he rolled her over on her back and positioned himself on the pillows so he could cradle her head in his lap and make sure she drank every last drop. He swept the hair that was in her face behind her ear. She must have not had as much blood in her hair as he thought for instead of being blonde, her hair had a light auburn tint to it. He rubbed her gold and copper tresses between his fingers deciding that he was going to make it his mission to figure out this pretty little puzzle.

"Alright honey I need you to drink more for me before I can let you rest for awhile. This will help I promise." He cupped her cheek and rubbing small circles on her skin.

He brought the bag to her lips letting the small droplets of crimson settle on her tongue to allow her instincts to kick in. Her small delicate fangs came out to rest against her bottom lip as her throat constricted so that she could swallow.

"Take as much as you need."

Deciding she could handle a little more he gave the bag a squeeze to get a decent mouthful that she could swallow. She didn't move from the neck down, but lay like a baby bird with her mouth slightly open to receive the nourishment. He was proud of her, she had soon downed one bag in no time at all, he had been worried that in her shocked state he would have to of force fed her. Grabbing the other bag he took a few draughts for himself to replenish what she had taken earlier before letting her drink the rest.

Putting both bags into the trash next to his desk in his study he looked down to realize he was still in his uniform that was now covered with dirt and blood. He hadn't even bothered to take off his jacket, no wonder Reilly looked at him like he was a lunatic. If she had woken up to see him like this she probably would have had a panicked.

Quickly and quietly he gathered his boots and left them to sit next to the trash bin, he would clean those later. It was a very human habit to have, he knew, but he was meticulous with his boots and wanted no one to touch them but him. His black leather duster was no worse for wear but his top coat was going to need be cleaned. He left that on top of his desk, Jessica would take care of that in the early evening. He walked through his study barefoot wearing his simple black undershirt and B.D.U's. A shower would not be so bad either, it would give him time to collect his thoughts and decide his next plan of action.

Taking care to lock his bedroom door so they would not be interrupted he padded through the room to his walk-in closet to grab a towel and his pajamas. Normally he slept with just a simple pair of stretch cotton lounge pants, he didn't dare sleep naked as much as Jessica _accidently_ came in while he was resting.

A sudden thought occurred to him. He would have to sleep next to her so he could reach her quickly in case anything happened during the day. Should he wear a shirt in case she woke up? He didn't want her to be frightened by a half naked man in bed with her. But then again, he was probably the last thing she was going to be concerned about once she realized she lived through whatever ordeal brought her to him in the first place.

Turning the light on in the bathroom he was suddenly surrounded by her scent. The washcloths that he had used were still sitting in the bottom of the tub and pinkish water was scattered around the basin. Taking another towel he wiped up the mess and threw all of the material away, tying the bag tightly to keep her scent down to a minimum. He didn't need to broadcast to the entire compound that there was a new Vampire here and she was locked away in his room. It was bad enough he didn't have enough information to defend his actions, any additional gossip wouldn't help matters.

The bathroom was once again pristine, showing no signs of being the makeshift sickroom that it was before. He turned the hot and cold water to where it would be the right temperature, stripped, and stepped in. He hung his head directly in the spray allowing the soothing warm water to run down his shoulders and back, washing away some of the tension that resided there as he thought over the events that brought him to where he was right now. What was supposed to be a routine patrol, on a routine route, suddenly became anything but routine when he caught her scent. Their compound was very well isolated from human and Vampire alike, he himself was only 2 miles away when he found her. So where had she come from? Was she dumped there or was she what Reilly suggested – a decoy or a spy. He shook his head roughly at that idea causing water droplets to fly in all directions from his wet hair. She was injured too badly to be a willing spy just to gather information about his coven, which in reality hadn't received any direct threats in the past 20 years. Sure there were scuffles once and awhile but that was between individuals, usually young vampires with something to prove. Unlike some covens in the North they were not involved in any feuds.

Letting out a loud sigh he realized none of his questions would be answered until she was healed. He would have to be patient and keep her safe and comfortable until then. He was confused by sudden protectiveness of her; it was probably because of her injuries and her being such a little female that it urged his dominant instincts into overdrive. He should have just taken her to the infirmary and checked on her later, but it didn't seem right to abandon her to the care of complete strangers. But wasn't that what he was? No, not anymore. She had taken blood from him and once blood was shared it tied them together. The only person he had shared blood with was Reilly and that was 100 years ago to save the man that was like his brother when they were in battle. So in his entire 200 year old life he only shared blood with two people but he had never taken from anyone besides his maker. There was never a reason, and he certainly was not one to allow a female to drink from him during sex. He didn't care if it made the experience more intense, all the lovers he had he could count on one hand and he didn't want any of them tied to him in anyway shape or form.

_But that woman in your bed now is. She'll now be able to sense your moods and maybe even read your thoughts._

_Damn._

He ignored the little nagging voice in the back of his mind as he cut the water and toweled off. The metal shutters had already been released to prevent any UV rays from getting in while everyone was sleeping. His steps became heavy as he stumbled to the bed, his exhaustion hitting him like a wrecking ball. He fell onto the bed and was instantly asleep.

Something was pounding in the distance. He no longer had a heart beat and couldn't get headaches so it wasn't from that. He let out a low rumbling growl, what the hell had woke him up? It was early evening just after sunset and he was still exhausted. The pounding continued. Whatever it was he was going to get up and kill it before it even had the chance to apologize.

He stretched his arms until he felt something warm and soft. He sat up with a jolt to see who was in his bed when his eyes caught the gold and copper waves covering his pillow. The events of last night came back to him like a movie on fast forward, the clips and images blurring together until it finally rested on the woman sleeping peacefully beside him.

She was still lying on her stomach; the sheet was wrapped around her lower back and thankfully had not fallen any lower. Her arms were wrapped around the pillow hugging it to her face and chest. All her wounds were closed and the more serious damage had become raised welts. The bruising she sustained was more prominent on the surface of her pale skin, the dark purple and black now would fade within hours. Her breath was soft and deep blowing out the strands that had fallen on her face with her movements. He leaned over to move the hair from her face, glad to see her cut lip had healed over but she still had bruising underneath her eye and around her neck.

He was about to lay back down when he heard the pounding again. Someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come on Grey! I know you're in there!"

He groaned. Of course Reilly would badger him the moment the sun went down. He got up before his idiotic noise woke her up, she needed to sleep as much as she could. Unlocking the door he opened it just enough to poke his head through.

"Boy, you better have a good reason to be knocking on my door so early. I don't see any limbs that have been cut off, you want me to fix that for you?" He growled.

Reilly rolled his eyes at the _almost _empty threat.

"Oh come on man, I just wanted to see if your pet woke up yet?" He tried to peek around through the doorway.

Grey blocked his wondering eyes by standing to his full height.

"She's _not_ my pet." He hissed.

"And if I answered this door any later she might have woken up. She needs to rest Reilly, you didn't see the worst of her injuries and I swear to all that's holy if you wake her up I'll cut your balls off."

"Gah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning."

Grey leaned his forehead on the doorjamb and gritted his teeth to keep from slapping his mentally disabled best friend. Only he thought human Vampire jokes were funny. Sometimes he wondered if he was changed before his brain could catch up with his body. Reilly was turned when he was 24 and was only five decades younger than Grey.

"Reilly are you sure your maker didn't drop you on your head when you were changed? I'm gonna start making you were a helmet around the compound."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, I am after all your superior officer."

Reilly's eyes widened in disbelief, Grey couldn't stop himself from laughing at the horrified look on his face. He turned leaving the door open in invitation for Reilly to follow.

"Speak softly, she really needs her sleep."

He quietly walked over the bed and gently eased himself back on the mattress next to her. Since the wounds on her back were all closed he could cover her entirely in the sheet, he didn't want her exposed to any prying eyes.

_Never mind your own._

_Oh shut up._

He slowly lifted the navy silk sheet and brought it to her shoulders where he tenderly tucked her in. Her hair seemed to shimmer against the fabric, making it a look like living silky-smooth metal. Her eyebrows were the same color only her long eyelashes were dark ebony. He fought the urge to rub the tresses between his fingers.

"I gotta ask Grey. Why?"

He didn't look up as he watched her sleep. Honestly, he didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't know why he shared his blood with her, why he fixed her up himself, or why he insisted she stay in his bed. And what he really didn't know was why seeing her so relaxed allowed him to just _be_ for once. He knew Reilly could perceive his confusion so he didn't really need to answer out loud; thank goodness it was only his emotions and not his thoughts.

"Well the general heard about your new arrival and would like a report as soon as she wakes."

Grey whipped his head up to meet Reilly's gaze. He hissed.

"And who notified the general about her?"

Reilly raised his hands in defense.

"Not me man, you know I wouldn't do that to you. The only other person who knew she was even here was –"

"Jessica."

He didn't need to see Reilly's silent nod to confirm that it was the meddling twit behind this. Now that the general knew, his questions would no longer be confidential; he would have to report everything about her. It felt like an invasion of their privacy and it put a time constraint on the time he had her to himself. What if the council decided she had to be destroyed? Would he be able to stand by and watch? There was nothing he could do now except wait patiently until she woke up.

"Please tell the general that when she wakes up I will notify the council immediately and that I ask not be disturbed until that moment."

"Sure."

Reilly noiselessly left the room; the only sound of his retreat was the click of the door as he shut it behind him. Still tired, Grey lay down next to her and was once again fast asleep.

It wasn't long before he was awoken by another sound, the soft mewl was so quiet he almost disregarded it, it sounded like a kittens sigh. He slowly opened his eyes and froze when he was met by the large striking midnight blue irises gazing back at him. Their faces were only inches apart, noses almost touching. He had never seen eyes that color before, so dark to the point they were almost black with small veins of sky blue. Alluring was the only word he could conjure up at the moment.

She had not moved from her sleeping position just stared unblinkingly in his direction. How long had she been awake? Then he realized his right arm was draped around her waist and his hand curved around her hip. Oops.

He cleared his throat as he hastily removed his arm. She just stared at him with a look that reminded him of a deer in the headlights. Not a good start.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

She slowly blinked, drawing his attention to her long lashes and how they beautifully framed her exquisite eyes. It didn't look like she was going to answer him anytime soon.

"My name is Grey. I found you in the woods and brought you to my home to tend your wounds. Please don't be frightened. I promise you're safe."

_You're safe._

Her eyes were blank and flat until the moment he uttered those words and he watched in surprise as they came to sparkling life in front of him. He must have repeated that phrase to her a hundred times while caring for her and it seemed make her remember. Her furtive gaze darted around his bedroom.

"Safe?"

Her quiet voice was hushed and rasping and judging by the bruising on her throat she would sound that way for awhile. He gave her a small smile.

"Yes little one you're safe with me. But your wounds are still healing and you need to rest I'll wake you up in a little while so you can feed."

She nodded and her eyelids fluttered in her attempts to stay awake. He brought the comforter from the foot of the bed and covered them both and he chuckled when she snuggled deeper into the blankets. He laid back down on his side and when he closed his eyes he felt the bed shift. Opening them once again he saw her scooting closer to him, he didn't dare move. Slowly she leaned up on her elbows and tilted her head towards his neck, which he instinctually turned his head to the side to give her more access. It was a sign of absolute trust.

Her nose skimmed his suddenly overheated skin as she took a deep breath, taking in his scent. She sighed quietly, the warm puff of air causing him to shiver. He swallowed and cleared his throat hoping his voice would not betray him,

"What's your name?"

Her gaze became guarded and she retreated back to where she lay. Hoping he wasn't pushing his luck he moved closer, making sure he wasn't touching her.

"You don't have to tell me anything else for the moment, but it would be nice to know what to call you. And I'm sure you don't want everyone around here calling you 'sweet' or 'little one'."

The light was back and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. As her eyelids shut he gently pushed her hair back from her face and she sighed as his fingers stroked her scalp.

"Please tell me your name?"

Her brow furrowed and she yawned. Just when he was convinced she was not going to answer him and go back to sleep she whispered softly.

"Thea."

* * *

**And that's our first chapter folks! Questions, comments, concerns...lay it on me. (Figuratively speaking of course.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, Chapter 2! I'd like to say 'Thank You' to everyone that put me on alert, favorite, or just paid me a visit. YOU ALL ROCK!**

**And the ever-present disclaimer: story is mine, belongs to me, yadda yadda yadda, ok...**

**I give you...Chapter 2.**

* * *

As soon as he was sure she would not wake up he got out of bed and went to get dressed to report to the council. He knew they would not want to be kept waiting; he was surprised one of them had not visited his suite themselves but then again, he was one of the most esteemed commanders on the guard. He had earned every bit of that trust and respect with his fighting skills and ability to expertly organize a unit to fulfill a mission. Nothing but blood, sweat, and tears were behind his achievements.

Selecting black slacks and a grey button down shirt he went into the bathroom to get dressed. Taking the belt that hung off the back of the door he nimbly fastened it before he walked out again to clean his boots. It was a therapeutic habit that got his mind focused for the task he had at hand instead of wandering into the next room where a mysterious female was sleeping.

All he knew was her name. Thea. It certainly wasn't a common name but it still didn't help ascertain anything else about her. Lacing up his boots he peeked in to make sure Thea was still asleep and could not hold back his small smile when he saw her features finally relaxed in the thick waves of her hair. It was perpetually in her face, which truthfully he didn't mind it just gave him an excuse to touch her when he slipped it back behind her ear.

Leaving his chambers he locked the door and was not surprised to find Jessica lurking about in the hallway. When she looked over in his direction he stared down at her with a scowl.

"You are not to enter my suite for any reason. Do I make myself clear?"

He ignored the impertinent eye roll she gave him.

"I mean it Jessica if I find out that you disturbed her for any reason you're going to not only be looking for new employment, but new living quarters as well."

That got her attention. Her features immediately became submissive and she nodded her head slightly.

"Yes Grey."

"Now that she has woken I need to report to the council, let's go."

They walked down the corridor and turned left towards the winding stairs that led directly to the council chambers. All commanders had direct access to this stairwell in case they were summoned and were a last resort defense should the compound be over-run. It was the brain of their entire operation and would be secured at any cost, there was even a hidden wall behind the main council room that had a direct escape route out only council members, the General, and Grey knew about.

It was unfortunate protocol that Jessica had to attend this meeting; she was to take care of any administrative work he would need completed. He took to the stairs two at a time not really paying attention to whether or not she was keeping up with him; he wanted to get this over as quickly as possible so he could get back to Thea. She would need to feed again soon.

He walked over to the two massive oak doors that you would have found protecting the outer walls of a medieval castle. Each door weighed over 200 pounds and was elegantly carved with ancient Vampiric runes the largest carvings directly in the middle to greet the caller. Simply put the script read,

_May all who enter find balance._

The ominous tone was not missed on Grey. Balance of course meant that if you completed a crime expect swift retribution for balance, the council mentality was black and white. There were no shades of grey. Either you were helping your coven or you were a detriment to it. It was harsh but it kept people in line and in earlier times when wars were rampant, stability was something that was desperately needed.

Taking one of the large iron handles he knocked on the door twice, the loud booms bouncing off the surrounding walls. It opened slowly to an opulent room that looked more like someone's private library than where the equivalent to the human Supreme Court resided. The room was set a half circle; a large fireplace sitting in the middle was flagged by large bookcases filled to the brim with volumes of Vampire history from floor to ceiling. From the main floor were stairways to the right and left of the entry way that led to the second level where the council's working desks where scattered about. Directly in front of the enormous fireplace was a large table set with eleven chairs high back chairs.

The odd number served a purpose. They would never be divided evenly; one side would always prevail in a judgment. All members on the council held equal power, rotating the Speaker about every century or so. Each chair's occupant was an elder that was held in absolute respect and loyalty from their coven, and each one's pointed stare was directed at Grey. He waited politely before he was invited to sit.

"Well Grey, there are some very odd circumstances that bring you before us today. Would you care to explain?"

"Yes Lady Speaker I would."

The elegant female with long coiled jet black curls nodded her head for him to continue. Her piercing ice blue eyes looking for everything his words did not say. Not only was she the current Speaker of the council she was also the General for the compounds Army. General Alana was renowned for her bloodthirsty tactics during the Great Wars. Songs were sung exalting her prowess for centuries; no one dared bring up her gender as a problematic feature with their head still intact. After all, how could a male argue with a female that was just as fast, powerful, and often times more ruthless with a kill than he was?

He cleared his throat as he once again gathered his thoughts. He would have to be careful of his words from this point forward.

"I was taking my normal patrol through the forest to the East of the compound when I happened upon a fresh blood trail that was clearly Vampire. Following it for about half a mile I happened upon an unconscious female that was bleeding profusely. She was dressed in rags and had no weapons on her, in fact she was barely breathing. There was nothing in the surrounding area to suggest she had been followed or had others traveling with her. I brought her to my chambers where I dressed her wounds, fed her, and have been keeping watch ever since. She has been unconscious for a total of 30 hours and only in the past hour woke up for no more than 10 minutes. I know nothing about her except for her name."

The Speaker raised a graceful brow.

"You know nothing about her? Yet you exposed our coven to her without knowledge of where she came from or who is?"

Grey grimaced at the reprimand. He needed to turn this back around to his favor.

"I may not know everything about her but let me tell you what I do know my Lords and Ladies. Her name is Thea, that's the most she could tell me when she was conscious. She has no distinguished dressings or skin markings from surrounding covens to indicate she has any affiliation with the military. There were no weapons on her person; if I had not taken action then she would have died within the hour. She had been fed from, beaten, and ruthlessly flogged. Not an inch of skin from her back was left untouched. I've never seen such torture since the times of the Great Wars and she has not attempted violence on anyone."

He had every single member of the council's full attention.

"While your actions are admirable they are still foolish Grey. This could be a ploy to infiltrate our defenses, let some poor hapless female in our midst with a commander no less. This reeks of espionage."

The statement had been made by Lord Sebastian, a sinewy male with flame red hair and sea green eyes. His shrewd knowledge in inter-coven behavior made him an asset to the council and Sebastian had seen too many things in his long years to not be skeptical.

"I promise you my Lord Thea has no intentions of –"

"And how do you know this Commander Grey?"

He turned his head to acknowledge Lady Genevieve, her thick French accent still present after 500 years of her turning. Truthfully, he had no concrete proof of any of that. Except for his gut feeling that Thea was not or could never be a threat to him or his coven. Someone like her was the victim of cruelty, not a wielder of it. She was too soft and too gentle. He had been thinking to himself for too long and they were waiting for his answer,

"Commander if you cannot provide solid proof that she is no threat to this coven we have no choice but to destroy her."

He couldn't breathe, if he hadn't been sitting his knees would have given out. Destroy her? Kill her? His instinct screamed at him to rectify the situation and do it fast. There was a solution, God help him but it was his only option and her only saving grace. He swallowed.

"I know this because…we are…we are…"

"You are what Commander?" General Alana was getting impatient. Grey could have sworn his hands were shaking.

"Mated."

Both of Alana's eyebrows rose in surprise. The rest of the council sat in silent astonishment. The only sound Grey heard was the shocked gasp of Jessica from behind him. He had no choice, for if a Vampire was mated to destroy them was to destroy their mate as well. They were a package deal. It also accounted for how he could defend her and not know her, sometimes mating was so immediate and so instinctual Vampires would have nothing more than a passing glance from the other and that would be it. He would be sparing Thea's life.

_Never mind the fact that you haven't shared blood, had sex, or can speak to each other's mind. Oh no! Let's not mention that!_

Alana chuckled softly.

"Well Grey I never thought I would see the day where you would be counted amongst the mated. I hope she is a worthy of you."

"Without question General."

"Then please return to your mate and we shall meet her in a week's time."

He was aware that was not a request. Getting up from his chair with an ease his mind did not reflect he inclined his head to the table as he turned on his heel and exited the chamber. As soon as the door closed Jessica pounced.

"Grey you can't be serious! There is no way you could be mated to that –"

"Are you insulting my mate Jessica?" He growled letting out some of his pent up frustration.

"It just doesn't make sense. I mean you and me –"

He cut her off again. "Since when does mating ever make sense? You know as well as I do it can take seconds or it can take years. My life is no longer your concern."

He made his way down the stairs as he let that sink in. Now that Grey was mated he no longer needed a secretary, his _wife_ would take care of those duties for him. Unfortunately Thea wouldn't be fit for any of that sort of activity for awhile yet so he would have to tolerate her presence for a little longer.

The questions he had been putting off now came to the forefront of his mind with a vengeance. What if they weren't meant to be mated? He felt drawn to her but that could be attributed to the stress of their situation or the odd color of her eyes and hair. Maybe intrigued was a better term for how he felt. He didn't even know how she felt about him. He didn't even know where she came from yet he told the council they had shared blood and slept together. She had taken his blood but he had yet to taste hers and the situation was hardly sexually stimulating. What if she was an assassin and he had endangered his coven? Then he would die willingly for his stupidity. That much was clear and he accepted that consequence.

_What if she doesn't want you?_

Such a simple question stopped him in his tracks. How would he live out his existence with a woman that couldn't stand him, would she out his lie? Would she rather die than spend eternity with him?

_Enough of these circling questions! It solves nothing!_

He locked the front door of his suite and removed his boots. Running a nervous hand through his hair he slowly opened the bedroom door. Thea was sprawled out on her stomach, her face completely hidden by her hair, her arms and legs spread out. The blankets had fallen to her waist leaving the top half of her body exposed. The damage to her back was almost gone, only dark pink healing skin outlining how badly she had been hurt. As he sat on the edge of the mattress he took a long look at her.

She looked to be in her early twenties in human years. Even in sleep her body held a distinctly feminine feline curve to it. Like a sleeping panther graceful but deadly. Her skin was the color of cream and was warm and soft. He remembered that much from when he had woken up with his arm wrapped around her. His gaze fell to the swell of her breasts that were pressed against the sheets and he quickly looked away, he _really_ didn't need to think about that right now.

She would need to wake up to feed in a few minutes so that she could completely heal. Then they would have to have a very serious conversation, he hoped she would be able to handle it. He went to move her wayward hair away from her face when she flinched. Dropping his hand he thought the reaction was directed at him when her entire body began to tremble. She let out small whimper and her hands fisted in the sheets.

She was having a nightmare.

He moved her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

"Thea, wake up."

She grimaced, and then he heard her speak.

"No, please don't." Her soft dulcet tone nearly broke his heart. How much begging had she had to do in her lifetime.

_No more._ He vowed.

Moving his hand to her shoulder he gave her a little shake.

"Thea?"

When she screamed, it was so loud and so wounded it panicked him for a moment. Shaking free of his momentary stupor he scooped her up and held her in his lap while he leaned against the headboard. This wasn't an ordinary nightmare, this was a night terror. He was familiar with soldiers that had suffered from them when they became prisoners of war. The psychological and physical trauma was so great their subconscious relived it in their sleep. Sometimes they became violent while remembering their pain and it was near impossible to wake them so they had to be restrained. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that to her.

He sunk his right hand into her hair and cradled her head, she screamed again. She was shaking so badly her teeth were chattering and he had to do something. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Sweetheart you need to wake up, you're safe."

He hoped the magic words still had the same effect they had before. Her shaking ceased a fraction and he sighed in relief. She abruptly fisted her little hands in his shirt and hung on for dear life.

"Grey?" She gasped his name.

He held her tighter to his chest while he kissed her ear. His inner animal growled with pride and satisfaction knowing it was his name she said in her sleep, Regardless of the circumstances. His lips traced her jaw line with tiny kisses hoping the contact was benefiting her as much as it did him.

"I'm right here Thea. I need you to open those beautiful eyes for me, can you do that?"

He had her head tucked into his neck, his hand still holding the back of her head to keep her there. The combination of his scent, warmth, and touch seemed to be working for her. He felt her eyelashes flutter and she started to fight his hold in a desperate attempt to get escape, her warm breath coming fast and hard against his neck.

He tilted his head to whisper in her ear, "No baby." He gave her a lingering kiss on her neck. Her scent was everywhere around him, pleasantly drowning him in it giving him the serenity to calm her.

"You're alright. I've got you."

She relaxed immediately as he stroked her hair from root to tip. Her breathing slowed and for a second he thought she fell back asleep until he heard her honey smooth voice in his ear.

"Grey?" The combination of her warm breath and soft lips against the skin of his neck made him shudder involuntarily.

"Mmm?" He was quickly becoming fascinated with the silky skin on her neck and how her scent was so concentrated in that area. He wasn't really paying attention as he was switching between taking deep breaths of her essence in and touching his lips to her.

"Why?"

That brought him up quick. He pulled his hand back so that he could look down at her face and he was trapped by her beautiful lapis lazuli eyes, it was if she put a spell on him where everything else died away but her when she looked at him.

Thea stared at the gorgeous male that cradled her naked body to him as if he did this sort of thing every day. Truthfully she remembered very little of her ordeal after losing consciousness in the woods but there were few things that were very clear to her. The first was Grey's deep timbre telling her she was safe, that alone comforted her in more ways than she would care to admit. Those simple words wrapped around her like a thick blanket until she had no choice but to believe them. The second was his scent; it was another soothing balm to her soul in and of itself. His scent was pure male mixed in with leather and the woods that called to something deep inside her.

His face was beautiful, if a male could be considered beautiful. His facial features were strong and angular and his hair was cropped short in the back but then reaching just to his chin in the front and was the color of brown sugar, right down to his eyelashes. His skin was darker than hers; he must have been tan when he was changed. His brows were knitted together and he looked confused. Oh right, she had been talking to him.

"Why what Thea?" She was momentarily distracted by his lips as they formed the question.

She struggled to remember her question when another memory came rapidly at her; he shared his blood with her. He gave his essence so that she could live.

"Why did you save me?" She felt rather than saw the confusion set in his features before an immense calm overtook her. Those were not her emotions, they were his. That's why she felt so connected to him, his blood sharing opened him up to her, which was an immense amount of trust he placed in a complete near death stranger. It frightened and warmed her at the same time.

He smiled down at her and that's when she noticed his eyes. They were to color of coal, so black she could barely distinguish his pupils. And when he smiled, they sparkled like black diamonds.

"Because you needed me."

* * *

**Ahhhh Grey. He's a charming little devil isn't he? Thanks for stopping by and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears! I have a posted more goodness for you, and yes I know it's early. But for those of you in the United States you know that Thanksgiving is tomorrow and it's time for food, sleep, more food...oh and family too. So I didn't want to leave anyone without their Thea and Grey fix (You think you're addicted? Try having them in YOUR HEAD. Sheesh it's a circus up there.)**

**Once again, the story concept, characters, and delicious vampires I have created all belong to me. In all their unbeta'd glory :).**

**

* * *

**

Previously on Eternal Freedom….(Ooohhh man I've always wanted to do that!)

He smiled down at her and that's when she noticed his eyes. They were to color of coal, so black she could barely distinguish his pupils. And when he smiled, they sparkled like black diamonds.

"Because you needed me."

Once again he had said exactly what she needed to hear and before she could realized what she was doing she lunged herself at him, ferociously attacking his lips with hers. Some inner voice was screaming at her to pay attention to what it wanted.

It wanted Grey. It _needed_ this male like no other.

Grey stood completely still underneath Thea as he tried to sort this all out. This was all happening way to fast and the consequences could be painful. Suddenly he heard the soft little rumbling growls of pleasure coming from her and all critical thinking went out the window. Both of his hands came to cradle her face and her tiny hands tangled themselves in his hair. They both acted as if they could kiss hard enough they would be inside each other, it was desperate, it was feral. And neither one made a movement to stop.

When his tongue swept against her lower lip Thea arched against him and moaned. A part of her mind was screaming at her that she should be embarrassed and wary of this male, but she couldn't get enough of him. She moved her hands out of his silky hair to trace the harsh planes of his face down to his chest and pushed back from the kiss. Immediately he stopped and opened his eyes the glittering black diamond's zeroed in on her. She grinned and pushed him back against the headboard as she straddled him, realizing that she was without a stitch of clothing on.

Goodness gracious if her mother could see her now.

Grey chuckled when Thea arched a copper eyebrow at him when she discovered her lack of clothing and his abundance of it. That same rational part of him was attempting to get his attention that words needed to come before action. It was promptly beaten to a bloody pulp as her nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt. But now that he was all in, she was moving much too slowly, he had to feel his skin against hers. Now.

Thea was confused when he grabbed her wrists and at first she thought he was rejecting her until he reached for the shirt himself and pulled, the remaining buttons flying in all directions. He reached for her for another scorching kiss that she felt all the way to the tips of her toes. What he was doing to her insides made her feel like she was in the sunlight, a slow burn that was soon going to combust. She scooted back and reached for his belt, his hands stopping her once again.

"Allow me."

With more speed than she could have displayed on her best day he had removed his pants and was now laying beneath her calmly letting her gawk and stare. Her mouth dropped open, she couldn't help it. He was exquisite all muscle and sinew along his milk and toffee skin. Women the world over must have drooled over him and she was certainly not immune. His body seemed to draw her like a magnetic.

He groaned at the heavenly feel of her. He bent to kiss her lips again when he noticed she had stilled. She was no longer panting in pleasure and her hands were gripping his shoulders painfully. He rested on his elbows to look at her and her eyes were squeezed shut, like she was going to wait out the inevitable.

_Oh. _This was what he was trying to tell himself earlier. It was much to soon for this. No matter what instinct was trying to tell them.

Quickly he was off of her laid on his side reaching out he brought her close against him, warming her now cool skin. Her heartbeat was still strong and fast, he could feel it beating up against his chest, but he knew it was out of fear and not lust.

He was infinitely gentler as he ran his hand up and down her back in smooth, calms strokes, attempting to coax her mind away from wherever it went. She still had not opened her eyes so he kissed both her eyelids before laying a soft chaste peck against her trembling lips.

"Thea?"

She didn't look up and she didn't answer, but he knew she was listening. He kissed her again and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles in attempt to still her frantic heartbeat.

"We don't have to move any farther than this. I won't force you. You have to know that I cannot hurt you."

And he couldn't, nor did he want to. He wanted to hold onto her and not let her go.

Her eyebrows crinkled as she took a deep breath, gathering her courage. When her eyes did open they were shining with unshed tears of gratitude. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, he leaned into her touch.

"Thank you."

He took her hand in his, kissing each of her fingertips.

"You never have to thank me for something that is in your right to deny."

Her eyes widened with barely concealed surprise and he said those words. She couldn't believe it. Here this man was wrapped around her naked body and he was telling her he never expected her to fulfill his desires.

"There are many things we need to talk about sweet, you need to learn about me, and I you. You don't have to tell me how you were found in the condition you were in yet, but I hope we can work up to that point of trust in each other. I will tell you everything about me, good and bad, I will keep nothing from you."

The seriousness of his tone made her pay closer attention to what he was not saying, of course he would want to know how she came to be in his territory, but what else was there? These feelings that were coursing through her veins couldn't be hers. After all she had gone through, she didn't have any emotions left. She couldn't. They were weaknesses that in the end would cause more pain.

Perhaps that's why she responded to his gentle voice and touches so strongly. Because she hadn't received affection in years, she had to be more careful with herself. Just like all good things, they would inevitably be taken away from her. Life had taught her that. A presence in her head growled in denial in hunger. But not just for sex, the blood hunger hit her with such force it felt like a punch to her gut and she gasped from it.

Grey immediately shifted back, taking the sheet with him to inspect her, looking for injuries.

"What? What is it Thea?"

Her midnight blue eyes blackened and the stillness of her body was the only warning he received before she pounced on him again. He growled back in response to her aggression and she enjoyed the way it vibrated through her body since she was pressed so tightly against him. She felt her canines lengthen; Grey saw them the minute they brushed up against her bottom lip.

He heard her small husky growl and he instantly hardened from the noise. Even if he tried there was no way he could ignore it, his kitten was swiftly turning into a panther and he wanted to provoke her. He had known she would wake up famished, and although he probably should have fed her the minute she woke, he was liking the way this was playing out much better.

His own fangs emerged and he nuzzled her neck softening his growl into a deep rumbling purr. She responded with a purr of her own as she licked the side of his neck, her hot wet tongue leaving a trail on his skin that made him shiver as it cooled.

He was going to ravish her if this kept up. He worried about his control and he would never sexually force her but he also wouldn't stop something she probably wasn't mentally ready for if she gave him all the right physical signals. He was walking a thin line of insanity.

"Thea baby please, finish this before we both go up in flames."

And she did. He felt her fangs tickle his skin before she bit down. He almost lost himself right there. He cried out her name as she sucked and licked and before he could stop himself he was drinking greedily from her. She arched and moaned, the vibrations against his skin taking him to new heights.

She tasted like heaven to him. Heaven and sunlight for though her blood soothed all his aches he wanted more, he would never have enough of her. She was his and he was not letting her go, he clamped down and growled into her in a display of dominance silently letting her know she was his.

_Mine_

Their legs tangled together pressing them together into an intimate embrace; they couldn't get close enough to each other. The room was filled with their soft growls and pants as they swallowed the essence of the other, their scents in the air combining into something new and unique to them.

Thea had become addicted to his taste and when he bit harder and growled she locked her jaw and matched his deep resonating tone with a feminine version of her own. Their Vampire instinct was recognizing the urge to claim that each had and they gladly handed over the reins.

When they both became light-headed they released each other and licked the wounds clean, their saliva sealing up the bite marks. When he was done cleaning her skin he kissed her deeply, tasting his own blood on her lips, he had never experienced anything more erotic in his life. He released her lips and just held her to him as he buried his face in her hair completely content.

She smelled different, it was still the spring rain and lavender but with a hint of sandalwood, it was heavier than before, but it was still Thea. He wondered why her scent had changed when it suddenly hit him.

Oh shit.

Her scent changed because he was now a part of her and she was a part of him. He wondered if they would be able to hear each other's thoughts and when he concentrated and heard nothing, this bond was still new.

They _were_ mates.

He couldn't believe it. He actually took blood from another Vampire. A _female _Vampire and honestly, he couldn't be more pleased that it was Thea. He wondered if she had noticed it yet. He wanted to feel her within him. He kissed her nose and smiled when she giggled at him.

"Well my original intention was to feed you and since we accomplished that. What say you to a shower?"

Her eyes glowed with happiness at the idea and she nodded. Grey made no motion to cover himself up as he walked into the bathroom and she admired his muscled backside with a dreamy sigh. She heard him turning on the water so she gingerly sat up and wrapped the sheet around her. Grey had done an excellent job with her injuries, she only felt the slightest twinge of pain in her muscles. His blood was amazing.

The bed was huge big enough to where she looked for a step stool that normally came with a bed that size. Finding none she decided she would have to slide down since she didn't yet trust herself to jump off it. When her feet gingerly touched the cool floor she went to take a step, her knees refused to support her weight and she stumbled.

Just when she had braced herself to have her face make uncomfortable contact with the floor she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Whoa, easy now. You've been down for awhile and you still don't have your full strength. You should have waited for me to come back and get you."

She gave him a grateful smile, deciding to ignore his chauvinistic comment, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the bathroom and set her on the counter. She watched him, fascinated with his movements as he checked the water temperature then grabbed the towels to lay them next to the shower.

He swift, efficient, and he was surprisingly graceful even though he was about a foot taller than her 5' 4" frame. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't covered in muscle and she remembered the texture of his rough hands when his touch set her skin on fire. Which made her think of something.

"Grey?"

He didn't look up as he grabbed a bar of soap from the nearby linen closet.

"Yeah baby?"

She felt herself blush a little at the pet name. Lord she was such a _girl._

"How did you end up finding me? In the woods I mean."

He halted and his eyes flashed and she felt a small tremor of fear rip through her. He slowly walked up to her until he was standing between her legs, bracing his large hands on either side of her hips, she swore she could feel the warmth radiating off him.

Since she was sitting on the counter he didn't have to bend as much to look directly into her eyes. His normally black luminous gaze was flat, like a chalkboard, and she was instantly sorry she asked the question since it bothered him so much. If it had looked as bad as it had hurt….she shook her head to clear her morbid thoughts.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her wrinkled brow. He took a deep breath, "I was on patrol when I caught the scent of your blood and followed the trail you left. You were bleeding so badly and were so broken that if I had been just a few minutes later -."

He swallowed and attempted to clear his throat, but couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't need him to because she knew how bad she had been. If he had come any later than he did she perished, her remains left to burn in the sun. Nothing would have been left.

"Anyway, I brought you here to my coven's compound and you have been here in my suite for the past few days. I cleaned you up myself and made sure you fed and then here we are."

She had a feeling there was a lot more missing from the past day's events. There was a reason he wasn't telling her everything right now and she respected that because he promised to be honest with her. It wasn't beneath her to give him time to do so.

He finally looked up at her and she noticed the purple underneath his eyes and the red that rimmed them. She traced the bruises with her fingertips and smiled when he closed his eyes in pleasure at the touch. His entire demeanor screamed exhaustion but determination; she would make sure he rested.

"Don't worry about me." He murmured into her wrist as he kissed it.

"You've taken care of me and now, I'm going to make sure you take care of yourself. After this shower we're going to bed."

He laughed. She decided that was one of her new favorite sounds. "Yes ma'am."

He picked her up from the counter and set her on her feet, not removing his hands from her waist until he was sure she could stand on her own. He even had her place her hands on his shoulders for balance. Once he was satisfied his hands slowly went to remove the sheet that was wrapped around her.

It was like unwrapping his own Christmas gift, Grey thought to himself as he unwound her from the dark blue silk. He could feel she was calm and it made him happy that she was so comfortable around him. He heard the whoosh of air as the sheet hit the floor and she was standing there naked in front of him.

He sucked in a breath. "Thea you are absolutely breathtaking."

And she was, from her beautiful hair to her pretty pink toes. She had an hourglass figure that fit her height to perfection, not to mention her ample breasts and hips that beckoned to be touched. He groaned and reined his libido in, this was just suppose to be a shower.

She smiled and blushed under his heated gaze, she still had her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Alright my lady, your warm shower awaits."

He opened the sliding glass door and mentioned for her to step in. When he closed it behind her Thea swiftly turned and frowned.

"You are not coming in?"

Grey shook his head. "You need this time to yourself, I can wait, I'll be right here in case you get too tired."

Thea sighed as the soothing warmth helped ease the deep ache in her muscles. Lifting her arms above her head she stretched and smiled at the relief she felt.

Grey thickly swallowed as he tried in vain not to look at her breasts when she stretched like that. And he absolutely refused to acknowledge the way the water ran down her skin as she stood under the spray. If he paid an ounce of attention to that, they would not be leaving this bathroom for quite some time. What they needed to do what get cleaned up and to talk.

_Right…talk._

Thea frowned and Grey suddenly felt a wave of self consciousness and fear hit him. Her movements became understated; like she was trying not to be noticed as she stared at the tile. Before he could ask what was wrong she started speaking in a quiet voice.

"Would you like to know how you found me in the woods?" He could see her hands shaking as tried to feign nonchalance at the situation but he could feel she was beyond terrified. Just when she was about to speak he heard a knock outside of his bedroom door. Thea jumped and he cursed at the interruption.

"Stay here, I'll be right back and we _will_ continue this conversation."

He hastily wrapped a towel around his hips and prayed that whoever was dumb enough to be behind it was going to tell him an atomic bomb just went off. That the world was ending and they were the only ones left. At this rate he and Thea were never going to be able to get to know each other.

He swung the door open and growled. "What?"

He watched as Jessica stood in his doorway _again,_ only this time her heated gaze was looking his body over. He might as well have been completely naked. He refused to hold back his smile of satisfaction when she saw the bite mark Thea had left on his neck and her gaze narrowed on it.

"Jessica this better be important. I'm busy." He clenched his teeth to restrain himself from shaking her.

"I was just letting you know that in two weeks I'll be transferring my services over to Lieutenant Ryan."

He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, "And this bit of information couldn't have waited until later?"

She had the audacity to flinch and look hurt by his words. He sighed; he didn't have time for this.

"Jessica, I'll need you to come back next evening, Thea needs clothing and you're going to assist her."

Her pinched features reminded him of a harpy from Hell. "Grey, I am your assistant, not your _mate's._" She sneered the last word as if it made her ill to say it.

"As my_ assistant_" He spat the word at her. "you are required to do whatever it is I ask of you. For the next two weeks that privilege also extends to Thea, if she needs anything at all I expect you to aid her. If I hear a single word about you giving her attitude you'll be dealing with me. Understood?"

Jessica snorted, she was about to make another smartass remark that was inches away from getting her backhanded when Grey heard a small honeyed voice behind him.

"Is everything alright?" He looked over his shoulder to see Thea wrapped up in a towel standing in the bathroom doorway. Without a second glance at Jessica he walked in front of her and cupped her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes searched his face as she tried to decipher what could have gotten him so upset.

"Everything's fine baby, I was just explaining to Jessica that she is to treat you equal to me in respect and responsibility. Right Jessica?"

Thea looked over at the female who was positively fuming. She was taller and was classically pretty with well proportioned curves, if it wasn't for the rage that was radiating off Grey in waves and if not for how thick he was laying on the affection in front of her she may have been a little concerned about who this woman was.

Grey must have caught on to her confusion for her smiled at her and put his arm around her waist.

"My apologies, it seems the introductions are one sided. Thea, this is my assistant Jessica Simmons. Jessica, this is my mate Thea."

Mate? What? She couldn't be his mate. She just met him, those things took time didn't they? Then it also occurred to her, Grey had an assistant, which meant he was probably held a prestigious position in his coven.

_Oh Thea, what have you gotten yourself into?_

A squeeze to her waist reminded her where she was and she attempted to smile and gave a little wave to the Vampiress. Jessica nodded her face pinched, but quickly smoothed her features, not before Thea caught her giving Grey a lengthy once over. Both of them were not exactly dressed for polite company.

Thea growled softly in warning and stepped in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. She may be smaller than him but this way she guaranteed the essentials were covered and she made it a point to toss her hair back over her shoulder to display Grey's mark on her skin.

Sure enough, that got her point across. She leaned back against his chest so she could feel his warmth and when his arms wrapped around her waist she was enveloped in his delicious scent. That gave her courage.

"I'm sure Jessica and I will get along fine, love. I would like to point out that you and I had an appointment with the shower that shouldn't be missed."

It wasn't her fault that thinking about him in the shower made her voice husky and breathless. She probably shouldn't have taken Grey's lead on the familiarity.

He kissed the back of her head and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. He didn't bother looking up when he spoke to Jessica. "Thea and I will see you in our study tomorrow. Thank you Jessica."

Thea smirked as Jessica huffed and spun on her heel to stomp out of the room. She was still analyzing all these new facets of her emotions when Grey took her hand and led her back into the bathroom.

This time, he got into the shower with her and he watched her as her eyes darted back and forth as she was thinking. He had been surprised by her display of dominance in front of Jessica. When she stood in front of him arms crossed bonding mark clearly on display he was filled with pride. Thea was more than she appeared to be on the surface. A meek and mild creature that would turn fierce and defiant when necessary. It would certainly keep him on his toes. He was content to just watch her as she took everything in. She was fascinating, her right eyebrow furrowed and when she was scrutinizing something her eyes narrowed until nodding to herself, she finally came to a conclusion.

Grabbing a washcloth he worked in a lather and began to rub small circles with it in order to get her clean. She was still lost in her own thoughts but she did close her eyes and sighed in satisfaction and he felt her muscles begin to relax. He squeezed some shampoo into his palm and as he massaged her scalp and she leaned forward to give him better access.

Her muscles relaxed and she grabbed his biceps to hold herself steady as he leaned her back underneath the water. He made sure to get every trace of soap out of her hair and quickly washed himself. Turning off the faucet he reached out and grabbed their towels, taking his time to make sure there was not a drop of water left on her skin. He looked up at her face and he could see she was struggling to stay awake. She still needed to rest so that her bruises on her back would be gone by morning.

Wrapping the towel around her body he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He looked down at her as she nestled into the crook of his arm, she was so tiny compared to him. Like a fallen angel that he happened to be lucky enough to catch.

He laid her on the bed and she let out a small sigh of contentment. He needed to get her something to wear so she wouldn't feel vulnerable when she woke, although he wouldn't mind them sleeping skin to skin. Walking to his closet he opened the French doors and scratched his head, she was so little nothing would fit her appropriately. He grabbed one of his white undershirts and a pair of silk boxers, dropping his towel as he put his own pajama bottoms on.

Walking back to the bed he let out a small chuckle when he approached the bed side. Thea was curled into herself fast asleep on top of the comforter. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead letting his lips linger for a moment. She sighed and a small smile curled her lips. Leaning further down he kissed the shell of her ear.

"Thea I'm going to get you dressed, ok?"

Her brow furrowed and her bottom lip stuck out in a full pout and she let out a small growl. He chuckled. Feisty little thing.

"Don't worry sleepyhead, you don't have to be awake for this if you don't want to."

He unwrapped the towel from around her and clenched his teeth in effort not to let his gaze wander anywhere that could tempt him. He slid the boxers up her legs and lifted her hips so he could slide them up rolling the waistband so that they fit better. He sat behind her and lifted her head then her arms so he could slide the t-shirt on her in one pull. Now that she was dressed he picked her up again tossing the wet towel on the floor and pulling the covers back so that she could lay beneath them.

Now that she was safely in bed he went about turning off the lights and making sure the blinds were closed. She was right, he really did need some sleep and since he still had time before they had to be presented to the council he planned to use some of that to get some shut eye. Getting on his side of the bed he scooted over so that he was next to her in case she needed him. He was pleasantly surprised when she met him halfway wrapping her arms across his stomach and entwining her legs between his. He tucked her head underneath his chin and rested his hand on her hip. Feeling her chest rise and fall against him he instinctively matched her breaths and soon, he was fast asleep…

Grey awoke to pounding on his bedroom door and he growled. Might as well rip the damn thing off its hinges, so that no one would bother knocking and just see he was trying to sleep! Glancing at the clock he realized they had been sleeping for about five hours, not too bad but Thea would definitely need more rest.

They had rolled over in their sleep and she was pressed up against his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. He sighed as he kissed the back of her head and went to answer the door before the idiot woke her up.

Walking up to the door he growled out, "Who is it?"

"Grey man it's me."

He swung the door open to give a death glare at his best friend. "Riley you are neck in neck with Jessica right now. What the hell do you want that can't wait a few hours?"

Riley gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Just heard some news about your little pet there that you may want to know."

Grey leaned forward away from the doorway, inches from Riley's his nose. "..Pet."

"Ok, ok whatever you say." Riley raised his hands and backed away. "Do you want the intel or not?"

Scrubbing his face with his hand he walked past Riley and towards his study. Riley followed him silently.

"What have you got boy?"

Riley sneered at the condescending name but decided to let it go.

"I was on patrol when we caught a rogue out in the woods, right around the area you found Thea, looked like he was tracking her."

Grey's body tensed.

"Tell me you brought him in and he's in a holding cell."

"Oh yeah, we got him." Riley's wicked grin reassured him that they did more than bring him in.

"Well what did he say when you interrogated him?"

The confident look dropped from Riley's face and he shuffled his feet looking around awkwardly.

"What did he tell you Rye? Was he looking for Thea?"

"He….uhhh..well…h-hee…"

"Spit it out man." Riley took a deep breath, the words coming out in a rush.

"He was looking for a runaway blood slave."

Raw fury made Grey's blood ran cold and he saw red. He stopped breathing, stopped moving, everything stood still. Blood slaves were outlawed but smaller backwoods covens that went unmonitored were known to still keep the heinous practice in some places.

A blood slave existed solely to feed the coven with their blood and…their body. He shivered. He almost wished she was an assassin, then that meant she would have defended herself. God knows what that poor woman, his mate, had gone through. How was she able to escape?

He broke out of his spell, his black ice glare made Riley take another step back and he bumped into the corner of the desk.

"Give me a moment to get dressed and we'll go down the holdings."

Riley opened his mouth to give a reply when a scream pierced the air. Grey bolted out the study and into the bedroom, Riley close on his heels. Crouched into a fighting position he was shocked when he saw Grey gently pick up Thea from the bed and set her in his lap.

Grey wrapped his arms around Thea's trembling body and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright sweetheart. I have you. You're safe." He crooned.

Riley was slack-jawed and staring at his hard ass commander who was now consoling the female as if she was a small child. Standing up from his crouch he took a deep breath to relax when he noticed something.

His scent had changed. _Holy shit._

Grey was mated.

Well this certainly just changed the game rules.

As if Grey knew what he was thinking about him he looked up.

"She has night terrors. My scent and voice seems to calm her." He was still talking in his soothing tone, brushing the golden hair away from his female's tear stained face. Thea was still whimpering and shaking. Grey tucked her head into his neck and kissed her cheek.

Riley definitely had the feeling he was intruding on a private moment. Clearing his throat again he mumbled, "We'll talk about this later on in the evening."

Grey just nodded as Riley left the bedroom and closed the door quietly.

Still stroking Thea's hair, Grey sighed. God, what she must have suffered. His mate would never ever have to be frightened like this again. His inner beast growled in confirmation. He would protect her with his life.

Lifting her up, he pulled the covers back and tucked her in. She was quiet and still.

"Alright sweet, let's go back to bed and get some rest huh? I'm right here if you need anything."

Going back to their previous sleeping positions he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her right up against him. It wasn't long before his eyelids fluttered closed.

Grey was amazed when he woke with his own volition and not with someone breathing down his neck. It had been too long since he had a full nights rest. He sighed in satisfaction as he stretched and he instantly picked up the scent covering his skin.

Thea.

A slow smile spread across his face as his senses recognized her. Her delectable warm body pressed against his, her head lay against his chest. His other arm was wrapped around her waist and somehow the conniving appendage had gotten underneath her t-shirt and was possessively attached to her hip. Without thinking his fingers stroked her velvet flesh and Thea let out a contented sigh.

Taking a moment to bask in this peace, he assessed his emotions and thoughts to see if anything had changed. As if casting a sensory net he reached out for Thea.

She softly sighed. _I don't want to get up._

He chuckled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to get up if you don't want to. You still need to rest, you're not fully healed."

He felt her stiffen, becoming nervous.

"Thea? What is it?"

Slowly she lifted her head until her midnight gaze reached him, her mouth turned into a slight frown.

"Thea?" Her silence was driving him mad. What was wrong?

"You heard me?" She said the words slow and purposefully as if she wanted him to fully understand each one.

"Well yeah I heard you. Why?"

He was stunned at what happened next.

_Well that's certainly an interesting development._

Not once during that sentence had Thea opened her mouth.

* * *

**Nice right? Oh if only to be a soap bubble in Grey's shower. *chants to self*: I'm happily married, happily married, happily...hmm...who said I couldn't be his soap bubble? OH SPOUSE OF MINE! COME HITHER!**

**BTW, all of those that have reviewed, alerted, and PM'd me thus far...You are complete treasures, you really are. I never expected this to even be read so notice I don't hound anyone for reviews or anything like that. Drug education taught us all that peer pressure sucks, plus I feel like a dirty car salesman if I were to be one of those, "OMG REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME NOW!" But for those special few. I heart thee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy gals and pals! I hope you all had a great holiday, or if you didn't celebrate, well...a good week overall. I won't keep you for too much longer, I know some of you have been very anxious as to what Thea's background is. So I'll have mercy on you...here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

It was Grey's turn to freeze. He couldn't believe it. He could hear Thea's thoughts. His mind whirled as he considered the possibilities of what this meant for them. And that also meant he _technically_ hadn't lied to the council.

_Grey? Are you alright?_

His eyes snapped back to Thea's worried ones as the thrill of her thoughts pervaded his mind. How long had he been thinking to himself? Could she hear him to? No time to test it out like the present.

Thea nervously watched the different expressions flashed across Grey's face. Was he upset that they were mated and he could hear her thoughts? Oh goodness, what he must think of her when she threw herself at him this morning like some wanton female. Did he want nothing to do with her now that his noble duty had been fulfilled and she could survive on her own? The insecurities mounted making her slowly shrink back into herself and break his gaze.

His deep voice got her attention.

_Thea, we're going to have to work on your self-esteem._

She said nothing as she fought to control the fear that was taking over her preventing her from realizing what was taking place. Where would she go? What would she do? What if _they_ found her again?

Strong warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her tightly against a wall of muscle. Grey sighed as her thoughts were like a battering ram against his heart. He had to make her see it was going to be okay. Lifting her chin with two fingers he made her look at him.

_Relax, sweetheart. Don't make assumptions that will cause you harm._

Thea gasped.

_I can hear you!_

Her incredulous voice made him chuckle.

_And I can hear you. Which means you and I need to get some things straight._

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a little "O" that meant he heard what she was thinking earlier. He nodded gravely. She instantly became remorseful her eyes tightened.

_I'm sorry._

He cupped her face and shaking his head at her.

_I'm not upset with you. You'll soon see what you mean to me and I'm willing to wait._

Gratefully she kissed his cheek and hugged him. He meant what he said, he would wait for her and let her take the reins in this. They had eternity after all. Deciding that they needed a little levity, he reluctantly pulled out of her embrace.

"So, do you want to stay in bed this evening? Or are you up for a little activity?"

Thea considered that for a moment. Her body wanted to remain exactly where it was but her mind was wide awake and curiosity was getting the better of her.

"What sort of activity?"

Grey leaned in and nuzzled her neck, his lips brushing against the tender skin when she turned to give him complete access. He was honored that she would, without question, show him this display of trust. For a vampire to willingly expose their neck to another was an ultimate sign of faith and submission and it was no easy feat. It went against every animal instinct they had within them and for Thea to submit to him so quickly was nothing short of a miracle.

She was his.

"Well seeing as the clothes you came in with weren't fit to keep a flea warm, I'm thinking that a new wardrobe is in order. I spoke with Jessica about it last night and was going to let her pick them out for you but…"

He let the last word linger and bit his cheek to stop the smile that formed when she bristled as he mentioned Jessica. Yeah he was going to enjoy this.

Her eyes snapped fire at him as she arched one perfect eyebrow. She leaned up on her elbows, her chin raised in a regal pose as she looked down at him.

"I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothing Grey."

If he wasn't so turned on by her ire he might have actually been intimidated. She may have been down for the count but she certainly wasn't helpless. He was going to enjoy learning about his woman. He rubbed her back to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"Alright then let's go shopping."

She let out an unladylike snort as she sat up and stretched. Weren't males genetically created to loathe shopping? And wasn't it common knowledge the public enemy number one of shopping was shopping for clothes?

Grey had already rolled out of bed and was in his closet picking out a black long sleeved button up and blue jeans. Leaning out he gave her a wicked grin.

_But what some men don't realize is the influence they can have when it comes to picking out certain….delicate items. It makes all the pain and suffering more than worth it._

Thea cursed the blush that she knew was staining her cheeks. Damn the man and the way he had total command over her body. Taking a deep breath she threw her legs over the side of the bed and frowned when she realized what she was wearing. Well she certainly couldn't be seen in public wearing his underwear and undershirt that were at least 3 sizes too big for her.

Not that Thea was complaining. Honestly compared to what she had been living as the past ten years, she was surprised she had any pride left. Her dignity had certainly headed for the hills screaming, and there were nights when she desperately wished she could become blissfully numb. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she allowed her thoughts to drift into the past…

She was still human and was driving back from a friend's house, it was a hot July night in Texas but she had always relished in the dry heat and had her windows down. She was remembering how she had _once again_ declined her best friend begging her to go with them as they "took the town by storm."

"Come on Thea! You're 21, have a rockin' body begging to be squeezed by some sexy man! You know you want go."

Thea had shaken her head fondly at Sarah; they had been friends since grade school when they shared animal crackers on the swing set. Sarah was vivacious and sassy, where as Thea was subdued and hushed. Both blond beauties, Sarah had about as many boyfriends in a month as Thea read books. Opposites attract they say and Sarah and Thea were certainly proof of that.

"No thanks Sarah, I have a final tomorrow and you know how antsy I get. It'll take forever before I'll be able to sleep."

Sarah rolled her eyes and snorted. "Right as if you don't have the entire textbook memorized. I swear, if you put as much effort into something in the business world as you do in your philosophy you would be the next Donald Trump…but with boobs of course and _way_ better hair."

Thea had laughed out loud at that mental picture. But she had made up her mind and as she grabbed her backpack out of the backseat she was so content that she never saw the figure coming behind her.

The next thing Thea knew she was on a cold damp floor in what she assumed to be a basement. Not a single light was on which made the blackness seem infinite. She tried to get to her knees and to her horror realized two things, her hands and feet were bound and she was as naked as the day she was born.

Dear God, what had happened to her? Her heart began to race and her palms sweat as her body went into immediate fight or flight response. She had to be calm; if she lost it she was as good as dead. Suddenly a light flicked on, the glare making her squint; while she waited for her eyes to dilate she concentrated on the shuffling as it came closer to her.

"Ah good you're awake." The gruff and sinister voice growled at her. Instinctively she flinched away from it.

"It's alright sweetheart, you and I will certainly become acquainted soon." A rough hand reached out and caressed her cheek, she shuttered.

"Delicious."

She heard footsteps leave the room and the light was once again extinguished. She didn't know how long she was there; she decided her capture came to visit her once a day to make sure she was still alive. That meant she was in this hell hole for a week. She attempted to stretch her limbs as much as she could in the darkness so that she would be ready to run given the first opportunity she had.

Her capture came in and thank goodness he only touched her face when he brought food and water. She knew her time was coming short, the look in his hostile eyes were shining with malice. He seemed to be more anxious lately; his motions clipped and short and he would clench and unclench his hands as he watched her eat.

Two days later, she knew she was going to die. The light came on and instead of a plate of food and a glass of water in his hands, there was a knife. The look in his eyes was wild.

She tried to scoot away from him but he backed her into a corner. Her insides clenched as he licked his lips and bent closer to her taking a deep breath.

"Now now beautiful girl. I've been patient, it's time for me to be rewarded."

Faster than she could comprehend he had cut through her restraints her hands and feet were free. She rubbed her wrists and wiggled her toes and breathed in relief as feeling started to return to them. She was so happy she could move again she almost forgot that he was still in the room with her. Realization dawned on her and quickly getting to her feet she made a beeline for the door.

She didn't get very far before she was tackled. His weight on top of her sending the air out of her lungs in a loud whoosh. He didn't try to get up but forcefully grabbed her hair until she arched her back and yelled in protest.

"Now honey, that's no way to treat me. You've been so good too. Pity you've just made it harder on yourself."

Her stomach rolled when she felt his hot breath on her ear and then his tongue licked her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his fangs, wait fangs? What the hell is going on here? Refusing to go out without a fight her body shot her with enough adrenaline to jumpstart a mac truck. Screaming, biting, kicking and scratching she struggled to get out from under his grasp. Kneeing him in the groin she wanted to shout in triumph when he finally rolled off of her she desperately crawled away from him ignoring the protest of her knees on the hard pavement.

Getting to her feet she tried to run again but was stopped short when she collided with the floor again. He had grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Her head was spinning from its recent bounce on the cement and she was struggling against unconsciousness. Her kidnapper helped her with the unfortunately as he backhanded her making her head whip to the right so hard she saw stars.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that."

Grabbing her hair again he wrenched her head to the side. Thea started screaming, but she'd be damned if he would see her cry. The last thing she remembered was feeling his teeth sink into her skin before her world turned black.

Thea was brought out of her memories when she heard someone growl and grab her. She was startled at first until she recognized the scent and the warmth. Immediately she surrendered to Grey's strength.

Grey clenched his teeth in fury as he tried to bury the emotions going through him, he successfully stopped from breaking any furniture and scaring Thea but he couldn't stop the growls that kept escaping every time he breathed out.

Jesus. He was at first spellbound by Thea's human memories but when he realized she was remembering how she was turned he felt sick. He wanted to find that son of a whore and beat him until there was nothing left to identify him as the worm that he was. This poor creature probably hadn't known a safe touch in years.

_I'm so sorry. You'll never have to worry about anyone ever hurting you again. Sweet Thea I will protect you with my last breath, I swear it. _

He felt her nod against his chest in acknowledgement of his words and his arms tightened. They definitely needed distraction before he did any damage.

He kissed the top of her head.

"So you think you got your bearings yet?" He couldn't stop the grin on his face as he felt her bristle against him again, she certainly was feisty. She pushed away from him and put her hands on her hips, lifted that adorable chin, and arched a brow.

"Yes, step back and prepare to be amazed." Her haughty tone making her sound like she was about to knock him on his ass just by being able to stand on her own. Raising his hands he got off the bed and backed away across the bedroom, beckoning her with his fingers.

"Come and get me baby."

Her eyes flashed again, but he could tell that she wasn't aggravated. She was accepting his playful challenge. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Tentatively Thea stepped off the bed but had to do a little hop since she was so small. She took a moment to let her legs adjust to supporting her weight. When she was confident she could stand she removed her hands from the mattress and turned to face him.

Uh Oh.

Grey felt the game change when Thea took her first step. His timid kitten was gone and replacing it was the sleek jungle cat. Her slow steps captivated him, she walked with grace that oozed sexuality from the subtle tilt of her hips to her slender legs and _damn_ did she just lick her lips?

She barely made a sound as she walked up to him, not stopping until she was fully against him, her eyes never leaving his. She got on her tiptoes and brought a hand up to caress his cheek. He knelt into her touch and bent down to kiss her. He closed his eyes and when their lips almost touching he felt her warmth breath wash over him as she sighed. His arms wrapped around her to bring her closer to him and they rubbed noses. Just before he could kiss her senseless she pulled away.

"So…" she purred. "Did I knock you on your ass Grey?"

He blinked, stunned. "What?"

Her throaty chuckle made his muscles clench. It took him a moment until her question sunk in and when it did he couldn't help but laugh at loud. Thea giggled.

"Alright missy. Let's get the show on the road."

He released her to call Jessica and when he turned she stood there with her arms crossed around her chest and a scrumptious smirk on her lips. Letting his assistant know to meet them in twenty minutes he hung up the phone as a silky voice sounded in his head.

_Thea -1. Grey – 0._

He chuckled._ Game on, love. Game on._

_

* * *

_

**Now at first I told myself I wasn't going to do the whole 'shout out' thing, because it's not my style. But there's some honorable mentions that highlyl enterain me so I must put it out there in Cyberspace! **

**Morgonstjarna - ****You were my first review and you just keep on being faithful. Your messages make me smile and you're now known in my household as 'that darling Swedish girl!'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello my lovelies! Thank you once again for stopping by. Fair warning, there's quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter, but I felt it was necessary. So I apologize if you get a case of, "little less conversation, little more action please." Trust me, all in due time.**

**As always, the characters and story belong to me. I promise you, NO ONE wants all this character chatter and plot bunnies going on in their heads. Definitely not for the weak-minded, unless you want to become a drooling mass puddling all over your floor. I endure barely keeping my wits intact, after all, with great power comes great responsibility. (I couldn't resist.) **

* * *

Thea decided she definitely did not like this assistant, this _Jessica_. The female might as well have been dipped in green paint. She tried to tamper down her territorial nature so that they could cohabitate for Grey's sake, but if she raked her beady little eyes over her mate _one more time…_

Whoa there girl, getting a little caught up in your own love story aren't you? Let's be practical for a minute here. You've known this man for how long? Look down and see if you're missing a glass slipper.

She scowled, wanting to beat her practical inner self for bursting her bubble.

"Grey, we are going to attract too much attention taking her with us. She should stay here."

Thea rolled her eyes. Right, like she was going to allow this wench to pick her clothes for her. She had a sudden vision of brown flowered mu mu's, neon pink itchy sweaters, and socks being worn with sandals. Ugh.

Grey flicked his glance in her direction and cleared his throat. Thea realized he had heard her thoughts and was trying not to laugh at the visual she was providing. Rocking back on his heels, he put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I know her beauty can be distracting but I can handle any unwanted human male advances Jessica."

Now it was Jessica's turn to roll her eyes. "That's the farthest thing I was referring to Grey. I mean just _look_ at her. People will think we have some beggar following us around."

_Ouch. _She tried to hide her flinch at Jessica's words. She looked at Jessica's tailored silk shirt and black pencil skirt with stiletto heels and then looked at Grey's just as expensive black button up shirt and name brand jeans that looked like they were made to show off his spectacular assets.

She hesitated before her gaze when downward and she cringed. Yeah, she definitely looked like hell next to these two wearing Greys oversized underclothes. Technically she was right; they were going to be followed around by a homeless person. Her self confidence took a nosedive.

"Grey, I think she's right. I don't think I should go."

He walked up behind her wrapping one arm around her waist as the other moved her hair away from her neck. Squeezing her to him he gave her a warm wet kiss where his mark was. He ignored Jessica's incessant toe tapping signaling her impatience and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm…"

She looked up to see Grey giving Jessica a once-over and she couldn't stop the flash of anger that flooded her system. Jessica positively glowed and preened under his attentive gaze.

"You know Jessica, you and Thea aren't too far off in size and shape are you?"

The look she gave Thea let her know clearly who she thought was still better over the other. No matter their anatomical similarities.

"I guess we do, she is shorter than me though. Why?"

"Well problem solved then. Bring her an outfit from your closet. She'll wear that and get to go."

"But Grey –"

"Jessica, I don't recall asking you. Whatever you give her I will replace. Since you have such a nice wardrobe befitting of your duties, anything you pick out should suffice."

Thea almost laughed while waiting in anticipation for the smoke that was soon to be coming out of Jessica's ears. Not only did she get to go, Grey's wording ensured that Jessica could not pick out something hideous or stained for her to put on. His assistant stormed off, her high heels clicking menacingly on the wood floor.

Grey sighed when he heard the suite door slam. Slowly he turned her in his embrace so he could look down at her.

"Now that that issue has been taken care of we need to deal with another one."

When Thea's brow wrinkled in confusion Grey pointedly leaned down to look her square in the eye.

_You're not homeless._

Oh, he had heard that. She blushed when he arched an eyebrow at her silently daring for her to argue with him.

_I realize this is all moving very quickly even under the best of circumstances. Lucky for you, I am a patient man, practically a saint, so –_

She couldn't contain her eye roll or the unladylike snort that escaped her and his other eyebrow arched up.

_What? You doubt me? No matter, you will see in time. But let me make one thing perfectly clear. You have a home. With me. End of discussion._

Her insides warmed even at his authoritative tone. Did he have any clue what it meant to her to have somewhere to call home? She never considered that prison she slept, ate, and was tortured in home. She ran the first chance she got. Now she had a safe place, somewhere she could relax and not be on her guard. Forget clothes, he just gave her the biggest gift of all.

_Home._

Grey stumbled back as Thea tackled him after projecting that one contented word. Her trembling body and the vice-like grip she had him in told him all he needed to know. His poor girl, if having a roof over her head made her this ecstatic, he didn't know what an actual token of affection would do to her.

He tried very hard to ignore the anger that welled in him at the reminders of her neglect. Instead, he let the pride of being able to satisfy his mate cleanse the blackness. He already loved taking care of her.

_Did you honestly think I would just send you packing? _

He could feel the heat of her blush against his neck.

_Well, I didn't really think about it. I've had too much experience with just dealing with the here and now that I don't plan ahead. I can't imagine what you must think of me throwing myself all over you like some floozy. _

He laughed and she leaned back in his embrace to frown at him.

_What? I have. I'm not this forward with men and you make me act against every moral I've ever set for myself. We hardly know each other Grey. _

He thought for a moment while he tucked a strand of her wayward hair behind her ear.

_I don't want to sound condescending, but you're thinking with your human feelings. Your Vampire instincts have been responsible for guiding you in marking and later, when the time comes, claiming. We're not a cuddly race sweetheart, we are violent, possessive, and even animalistic at times. We are other._

"Thanks for the lesson. But that doesn't really make me feel better." She couldn't continue this in her head anymore, it was getting crowded enough in there as it is.

"What would?"

"Tell me something about yourself. None of that 'my favorite color is blue' and 'I like type O Negative' type stuff. I want substance."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. The more time he spent with her, the more time her personality came to the surface. She was a feisty little thing.

"Actually, my favorite color is black." She swatted his arm and he laughed again as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Ok, ok. Ask me something and I'll answer."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever had a female before?"

He let out a whoosh of air. Woman went for the big guns.

"I've had….encounters….I guess you could call them, with other females. Not high in number and not many worth even discussing. I've never had a long term relationship."

"Even when you were human?"

He walked them over the bed to sit, even though she was still so light, holding her in his arms was going to be tiring if this turned out to be a long conversation. He rubbed his chin as the thought about her question.

"No, I never courted anyone when I was human. Even then, I was a soldier, so I didn't necessarily settle down long enough to have anything more than a passing fancy."

"Did you ever share blood with any of them?"

He shook his head. "No, the only Vampire I've ever share blood with is Riley."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I wasn't comfortable giving anyone that kind of power over me, or allowing them to become my weakness. It may sound old fashioned but, there it is."

"Exactly how old are you?"

He knew already from seeing her previous memories she was a total of 32-33 years old. If he added his human years and his vampire ones….

"273. I was turned when I was six and twenty years old."

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in England." He knew the question that was going to follow so he went ahead and beat her to the punch.

"I don't have an accent, I know. I've grown out of it I guess you can say. I've lived here in the United States for over a century."

"And you've always been a soldier? Is that what you are here? Where is here anyways?"

She gave him a little grin. "Sorry. That was more than one question."

"It's ok. And yes, I've always been a soldier. I made it my career in both lives. I am Commander here at this compound where I've lived most of my life Vampire life. I report directly to the Council."

Her eyes widened. "So that makes you pretty high up there? Is Council like Parliament or something?"

"I'm the highest ranking military official here. The Council is a group of eleven of the eldest, strongest, and smartest of our clan. They all hold equal power, even though there is a designated Speaker, but even that position is rotated out every century. My actions are accountable to only them."

Her eyes got even wider, shit, she was going to figure it out too soon. "They are going to want to meet me aren't they? To why I was on your Compound's land?"

He could hear her heartbeat steadily picking up as she spoke. "Calm yourself. Yes, they want to meet you, especially since they know you are my mate."

Her heart rate skyrocketed. "How on Earth do they know that? We didn't even know that until I woke up. Is this room bugged? Is there camera's or something? I don't know how you feel about privacy Grey but I will not be a zoo exhibit for a bunch of-"

He put his hand over her mouth. "Hush."

"When I brought you here, the Council found out immediately and naturally wanted to know if you posed a threat to our clan. You hadn't fully woken up yet. The only thing I knew was your name. I had to think of something or you would have been destroyed. Even then, I knew I couldn't let you be hurt. In my panic, my brain went on autopilot and I blurted out the one thing I knew could keep you safe."

He moved his hand and brushed his lips against hers. "And thank goodness I was right."

"But what if you hadn't been? What if we weren't mates? What would happen then?"

"It's best not to think of such things Thea. It will only distress you."

She paled and swayed a little in his arms. "They would've killed us both."

"Yes." No point in denying it.

She bit her lower lip, her left fang peeking out as she thought of another question.

"How are you so sure of this mating thing? It could be a fluke, or-or…you know, how two people thrown together in an extreme situation develop an attachment for each other. You even said yourself you didn't like the idea of sharing blood. I'm not sure if –"

He put his finger over her lips to silence her. His entire countenance becoming very serious as his black gaze flicked over her face.

"I want you to tell me something."

She slowly nodded.

"You have a favorite type of music?"

She nodded again. She liked Blues.

"Why do you like that particular kind of music over another?"

She instantly thought of her favorite song, letting the words and slow sensuous melody float in her mind. It literally wanted to make her move along with it, the notes enthralled her senses, made her think of nothing else but wanting to sing it. Connect with it. Identify with it.

Instantly she realized what Grey meant. All of those things, without thinking, applied to Grey when she was with him. Amplified by her Vampire Instincts, that voice in her head that always told her where he was, what he was feeling, what he was thinking. It was completely all encompassing.

And truly, there was no quantifiable reason. It wasn't something rational that could be explained with logic. She felt it and that feeling carried with it a truth that was undeniable.

He must have noticed she made the connection when he cupped her cheek, smiling as she leaned into his warmth.

"That my sweet, is how I know. It's just something that resonated with me, and I've learned over time that anything that demands my attention as much as that cannot be doubted or denied. It calls out to you very strongly. Almost caveman-like. I hear 'Mine' in my head quite often. "

She smiled a little sadly at him. "You're going to have to forgive my doubts. I'm not that confident in myself or my surroundings."

He nodded. "That's to be expected, you haven't exactly had a stable upbringing during your change and you're so, so young. All things come with time and experience. We'll go through this one step at a time and I'll be here to help you along the way."

Her little nose crinkled at him. "I'm not _that_ young Grey."

He pulled another curl. "Only those who are feel the need to make that very statement."

Her jaw dropped and he couldn't help laughing at her silent outrage. She huffed at him and before he could stop the thought he caught coming from her, she pushed him onto the mattress and smacked him with a pillow.

He caught it against his face, his roaring laughter only slightly smothered by the feathers. His shaking body causing them to bounce on the mattress.

"It's not funny Grey." He didn't have to see her to hear the laughter in her voice. Using his Vampiric speed he tossed the pillow back at the headboard, flipped her over, and captured her little hands in one of his. Smiling roguishly at the surprised look on her face.

"Stick with me grasshopper and I'll teach you my secret ways."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Making them both laugh.

Someone clearing their throat loudly got his attention. Jessica was standing in the doorway clothes in hand, toe tapping away.

Had she always had that damn annoying habit? Maybe he just blocked her out so completely he hadn't noticed it before. He released Thea to grab the outfit and tell Jessica to wait in the study. He honestly tried not smirk as he saw her realize that Grey was going to stay with Thea, behind a closed door, in their bedroom while she changed.

He was such a guy.

He handed the articles to Thea who laid them out carefully on the bed. The clothes were slightly worn but Thea didn't seem to mind. Her fingers absently caressed the soft navy blue V neck sweater and he took a moment to listen in on her thoughts.

Thea was so happy to have the clothes. Jessica was right she was about four inches taller than Thea so the blue jeans would be too long and one size too big. But really, she wasn't going for the painted on look so that suited her just fine. Luckily she and Jessica had the same shoe size as well but that meant she was stuck with ridiculous four-and-a-half inch heels.

She had the sneaky suspicion the woman did that on purpose. To her chagrin she realized that she didn't have any undergarments and definitely was not about to ask Jessica for any. Oh well, that would be another thing to add to the list.

"Something wrong with the clothes?"

Thea blushed and gave him a sheepish grin.

"No actually, I should be fine. Besides the fact that she gave me these deathtrap shoes I just realized I'm going without underwear. So we'll have to stop somewhere for that too."

Dammit. She didn't even have the basic necessities. His memory flashed back to when he pulled those barely-there shorts off her injured body to see she hadn't had any.

She noticed Grey's scowl and grabbed the clothes quickly before jogging to the bathroom. She was embarrassed and the look on his face wasn't helping matters, but when you have nothing left you just have to roll with the punches. If only the punches didn't leave such emotional scarring.

"Umm. I'll just be a minute then I'll be right out."

The soft click of the door and the lock being turned brought Grey out of his memories of when he found Thea. Why had she gone into the bathroom to change? And why had she locked the door?

He could tell from her thoughts that she had been embarrassed admitting she didn't have anything and to talk about it hurt her pride. She had assumed he was upset that he had to provide those things for her.

Sighing, he walked towards the bathroom door and was almost to the knob when it opened on its own. Stepping back he gaped.

"What? Does something look bad?"

Grey just stared at her with is mouth hanging open. She couldn't have any self-confidence left at this point. She was riding on fumes as it was.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Ok, just go with Jessica and pick out a few outfits in my size until I can go out on my own. I trust you –"

Grey shook his head as his thoughts came back to Earth. Here she went with her assumptions again.

"You're right. You can't go out in that."

"What …Why? What's wrong with me?" She crossed her arms over her waist and looked at the floor. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sweetheart, the only thing wrong with that outfit is that you look too delectable to be taken out in public. I may have told Jessica that I could referee the male population but I didn't know what I was signing up for."

He smiled when she blushed. For an outfit that would have been too provocatively tight and small on Jessica fit Thea to a T. The V neck, which brought out her lovely dark eyes and the sheen of her hair, also put her collarbones on a nice display. The point where the sweater came together landed just about the swell of her perfect breasts. The blue-jeans cupped her lovely bottom nicely and she had to be wearing heels since the hem of them almost touched the floor. The private knowledge that she wore nothing underneath was killing him.

He purred in satisfaction and Thea's eyes widened then darkened with lustful realization. He was certainly going to have a hard time keeping his hands, not to mention everyone else's eyes, off her. If she could knock him out with jeans, he shivered to think about the consequences of silk and satin.

She looked up at him from beneath her thick eyelashes.

"So, I don't look bad?"

The gentle cadence of his purr became louder as he roughly pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. Her blood turned to molten lava when she felt his hot tongue slowly caress her skin.

_What do you think?_

She laughed softly when she noticed even his mental voice was thick and rough with need.

_I think….I think you might like it._

Grey stepped back from her and took a deep, slow breath.

_I think, that if we don't go now we are not going to leave this bedroom._

The little tease had the nerve to sashay past him, wiggling those delectable hips as she beat him to the door.

"Well come on then Commander."

Her honeyed voice calling him that almost made him whimper. He couldn't stop the sound from going off in his head though and from the mischievous light in her eye she had heard him. Oh this was going to be hell, he just knew it.

Without another word he dutifully followed his mate out the door for what he hoped was going to be a short shopping trip.

_Thea – 2. Grey – 0._

Damn that woman.

* * *

**She got him again! But we all know he loves it. So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 and all it's glory. The next Chapter is coming up (wrapping it up as soon as I post this one) so I can keep up with the Christmas hullabaloo and still be faithful to my self-imposed weekly posting goal. As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and last not certainly not least supporting my vampire obsession :). Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Guess what! Guess what! GUESS WHAT! Well, if your reading this you already know. I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER EARL-LA-HAY! OOH RAH!**

**Why? Oh, well, because I was feeling rather solicitous...and guess what again? THERE'S A LEMON! *claps hands and giggles with unrestrained glee***

**Yes I know. I rock. I even have my own theme music for when I enter a room.**

**Now on with the legalities: If you are not comfortable with sex, specifically VAMPIRE sex, then please, do your innocent self a huge favor and scroll down until said steaminess has ended. You've been warned well in advance. Besides, it's kinda tame compared to some stuff I see out there, yowza. **

**Also, characters, story, snarkiness, IT'S MINE! ALLLLLLLL MINE! BAH-HA-HA-HA-HA (Note to self: Perhaps the fella at Starbucks was right to cut me off today. Little wanker.)**

**

* * *

**

Grey was getting a tension headache from the constant grinding of his teeth. If one more unnecessary leering store employee came up and suggestively asked his mate if she needed any "assistance" or a "helping hand" he was going to go berserk. Bless her heart, Thea would always politely decline and make quick work of the clothing options careful to avoid any further eye contact.

That didn't mean that he wasn't a hairs breath away from committing murder. Exposure to humans be damned.

It didn't help matters that Jessica was doing anything but helping Thea. It hadn't escaped his notice that when she had shown him a sheer top he could hear a low feminine rumble of disapproval from the direction Thea had been.

_She needs to stop acting so inappropriately towards you._

_Hey, I'm not encouraging it._

_I know. Make sure it stays that way. _

Thank heavens for their mental connection, or there would have been some serious problems. It was a godsend in situations such as this when they needed to check in with or _on _each other, and having her delicious voice in his head was extremely soothing.

Especially since they had been in this hellhole called a shopping mall for entirely too long. It felt like he was in the ninth circle of Hell.

_Told you men didn't like shopping._

He snorted.

_You just need to learn the fine art of internet shopping, open all hours of the day, no interruptions and you can do it from the privacy of your home then wait for others to bring it to you. _

Her soft laugh in his head warmed him.

_I'll admit, I am about admit defeat here as well. Shouldn't all these people be sleeping? Don't they have lives outside? People that care about them? _

_It's a black hole of commerce, let's hope we make it out alive. _

He looked up to meet her gaze, knowing they were both sporting wide matching grins of amusement. Jessica, currently going through a rack next to Thea, rolled her eyes.

He was learning his mate was an extremely uncomplicated creature, she appreciated soft textures with no fuss and clean classic cuts that showed off her figure but not distastefully. He certainly appreciated that, now that he had experience of what it was like to be in public with his mate.

When he had told her on the car ride up about the Council and their impending meeting she wisely picked out a few suits sets. She wanted to make a good impression and he supported that, all the while admiring what a pencil skirt did for her figure.

It didn't escape his notice that the primary amount of clothing he was holding had been jeans and stretch cotton tops. He had taken a peek in her mind while she was in the dressing room, it all looked good on her regardless.

He heard Thea laugh. _At least those jeans have designer labels. Pervert._

Grey shot her a wide-eyed innocent look from across the store.

_I don't know what you're talking about. I would never do such an ungentlemanly thing. Pervert indeed._

Thea rolled her eyes at him. _Uh huh. Do you find that people fall for that garbage of yours often?_

_Usually._ He stuck his bottom lip out to sulk and was rewarded with her brilliant smile.

The playful private banter continue all through three stores later and their last stop was the lingerie store, which he wickedly pointed out is the whole reason he came and was willing to lug around her bags. And truthfully Thea wouldn't have minded if he had come with her to pick out the sets she needed.

She wasn't exactly pleased with how animated Jessica was about this particular store and she didn't need her picking out items in front of Grey as if he needed a visual. Nope. Nuh uh. No way.

She stopped in the storefront's doorway.

"Grey?"

He had almost run into her when she had suddenly halted and he had to take a step back so he could look down at her. She was frowning and biting her lower lip.

"What is it?"

She looked off to the right and sighed.

"Maybe, Maybe you should take the bags to the car and then meet us back here."

"What? But, I've been –" Of course he was about to pout. This was the whole purpose in him going.

_Grey, please just take the bags out to the car for me? I promise darling I'll be right out, I'll probably be done before you even get back. Besides, you'll get to see it later anyways right?_

The unexpected endearment went a long way to soothe his disappointment. He noticed Thea had gotten very silent during the last half of this excursion but she hadn't reached out to him. He assumed it was her embarrassment so he didn't want to draw any attention to it to cause her more discomfort.

Sighing he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

_Okay, but promise me I get to see what you bought tonight?_

_Promise._

He gave her a stern look.

_I'm holding you to that Thea._

Her soft laugh caressed his ears.

"Grey! Aren't you coming in? I _know_ you'll be interested to see what they have in _here_."

He saw Thea tense up and look down at the floor. So that was the problem. She didn't want Jessica vying for his attention.

"Actually, I'm going to drop Thea's things off at the car. My arms are tired and I like to be surprised anyway. I'll like anything she picks out."

He made sure that Jessica didn't miss the heated look he sent Thea's way. It caused her eyes to brighten and her cheeks to turn pink. He kissed Thea's cheek and made his way to the car.

Thea breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Grey's broad shoulders disappear from view. Jessica growled in disappointment and marched back into the store in a lot less happy mood than she was previously in. Thea was just glad that she didn't have to hear her make anymore suggestive comments that made her want to gouge her eyes out. With rusty spoons.

She shivered when she heard her own wicked laughter in her head at that idea. She really needed to get this whole rage and anger thing under control. Part of her wondered if this was a side effect of years of captivity and decided to cut herself some slack. She wasn't going to overcome this overnight.

This whole experience was one giant emotional roller coaster and she was exhausted down to her bones. Thankfully she would be set for some time with all the clothes Grey had made her purchase. She smiled as she saw a little red number that was sure to get Grey's attention.

"You know, I think Grey prefers black. At least he seemed to when he and I—"

Thea clenched her fists determined not to cause a scene or rip something that she would have to pay for. She knew Jessica was baiting her. But she couldn't keep the growl from her voice and her vision to tint red.

"When you and he _what_?" Thea's lethal whisper caused one poor unsuspecting human to scurry away quickly. Smart human.

Jessica's survival instincts must have finally kicked in, she took two steps back and hurriedly finished her sentence.

"Oh, um. Wh-When he and I have gone shopping together."

Thea released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, talking herself down from her rage. Ok, so even though it was insinuated she hadn't come out and said that she and Grey had slept together.

But had they gone shopping for intimate pieces like the one in her hands? That was something lovers or mates did, not friends, and not employer/employee.

With that one little sentence Thea's whole world came crashing down on her. She realized that the animosity she had assumed Grey felt for Jessica could have been earned over a failed relationship.

She knew very little about his life before her and honestly their life had just started. Vampire mating was not something that could be planned ahead of time, it was spontaneous and uncontrollable. The bond that she and Grey shared was extremely rare; it was the equivalent of their kinds soul mate.

But did that automatically make a man faithful? She had no idea but she couldn't stop the deluge of thoughts that were swirling in her head. She couldn't think about this now. She could not break apart here. She had already gone through so much her control was slipping and it terrified her.

Grey would be returning soon and he would know something was wrong. She didn't want to cause a scene and give Jessica the satisfaction of seeing her insecurities. Squaring her shoulders she took a deep cleansing breath and picked out her items as fast as she could, avoiding Jessica as much as possible.

And not a single damn thing was black.

She was right. Grey hadn't had to wait long before Thea came out of the store with bags in hand. He was excited, a little detour he had taken made him get a something for her that he thought she would like. He couldn't wait for her to see it.

Smiling at her he kissed her forehead and went to grab her bags so he could carry them when he was met with resistance. Thea's hands were clenched so tightly around them her knuckles were white and her jaw was clenched. Her body was screaming tension.

What had happened? She looked tired and worn, she probably expended all her reserves tonight and she would need to feed again. They both would.

Putting a hand over hers he gave it a little squeeze so she would let go. He took the bags into one of his hands while moving her hair back from her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck placing a light kiss over his mark.

"Is everything alright?"

Thea let out a long sigh that seemed to zap the energy right out of her. She slumped against him and he folded her against his chest.

_Are you ok, baby?_

Her face was pressed into his chest so her response was muffled.

"I would like to go home please."

He rubbed her back and saw Jessica slink quietly out the store and towards the direction of the car. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he steered her through the crowd towards the parking lot.

Thea was having trouble keeping up in her blasted heels. Her feet were killing her, thank goodness she had gotten more comfortable shoes. Grey must have noticed her slow speed and the dirty look she was giving her borrowed soles because the next thing she knew he picked her up and was carrying her bridal style towards the car.

"Grey!" She was mortified and tried in vain to hide from the incredulous stares of the public.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about the fact that you've been on your feet for hours in those heels. We should have just changed out your shoes as soon as you bought new ones. Not that I don't _love_ how they make your legs look but they aren't really practical for shopping are they? How about a nice hot bath when we get home hmm?"

She felt like a total jerk just now for all of her insecurities when he was looking at her like that and _carrying_ her to the car because her feet hurt. She didn't know of any other men that would even notice let alone do something about it. She snuggled into his chest and let out a breathy purr.

Grey chuckled. "I thought you would like that."

When they got to the car Grey sat her gently down on the trunk while he set the bags in the backseat. He took her shoes off one by one and slowly rubbed her arches making her eyes close in bliss, that really did feel amazing.

"Better?" Thea's eyes were closed as she hummed her assent.

_Thank you._

"Anytime." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Jessica had long since gotten in the backseat, he could hear her feet hitting the carpet floor in rapid succession.

Reaching in his pocket he kissed Thea's lips again until she opened her eyes.

"I have something for you."

He pulled the platinum chain out and Thea gasped when she saw the massive sapphire tear drop flanked by two pear cut black diamonds. She had never seen a sapphire that dark in hue. The whole thing sparkled magnificently. She was awed he would get her something so beautiful and clearly expensive.

Grey smiled shyly as he unclasped the chain and put it around her neck. She felt the cool stones against her skin and she smiled at him.

"I got it because the sapphire reminds me of the color of your eyes. You have such beautiful eyes Thea, it was truly one of the first things that drew me to you. They are so deep and expressive."

He picked up the chain and she noticed there was something hidden behind the sapphire. Grey saw her eye catch it and he showed her the small flat platinum heart charm. It was engraved with the swirling old English letters T A.

_T A?_

Grey looked shy again and she smiled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"It's your initials Thea."

"But my human last name was Richards."

Grey was quiet for a moment before he put a finger under her chin so she could look straight up at him. He moved closer to the car so that her knees cradled the sides of his hips. His free hand sunk deep into her hair stroking its length.

"The A stands for Alden."

He watched as understanding brought light and tears to Thea's eyes. She had figured it out.

"Alden is my last name. Your new last name."

This was the second time today Thea had Grey in a chokehold and he didn't mind it in the slightest, her body began to shake with her sobbing and he continued to caress her hair as he held her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to get you something that was an outward reflection of how beautiful and how completely mine you are. Now you have something to remind you."

_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

It seemed to be the only sentence his Thea could get out. When she had calmed down he kissed her eyelids wiping the last of the tears away before kissing her cheeks. He picked her up then gently and put her in the passenger seat kissing her again as he buckled her in.

He jogged over the other side and hopped in the car, anxious to be back at the compound. Jessica was extremely quiet on the way back. Thea had fallen asleep five minutes after he pulled out of the parking lot her hair in her face. He chuckled as he tucked it behind her ear but he knew five minutes later it would be in her eyes again.

Since they lived an hour's drive away from any human cities they only had about a few hours of night left before it was dawn. Thea was still asleep when he parked the car in the compound's massive garage for the military staff. Thankfully there was someone on duty so he carried her upstairs and requested to have all their bags put in their suite.

She was so incredibly light, she felt like nothing in his arms. If it wasn't for her heartbeat and her warmth he might have forgotten she was nestled into his chest. He unlocked the door and quickly walked through the study shouldering the bedroom door open, he wanted to get her changed and in bed before anyone came barging in with their shopping spoils.

Turning the covers back he laid her down as he began to undress her. He had to grit his teeth to keep his sexual response to a minimum especially when he removed her sweater and her nipples pebbled with the temperature change.

They would have plenty of time for that later.

He left her unclothed and tucked her into bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. Tucking her wayward hair back he reached for the bedside phone. And waited until a voice rumbled in greeting.

"Hey Rye."

He heard the shuffling in the background as Riley must have been doing some paperwork.

"Hey Grey, what's up?"

"Thea and I need to feed, but I don't want to leave her yet because she doesn't know her way around the compound and she'll be scared if she wakes up. Could you do me a favor and grab a few bags and bring them over?"

He could almost see the exaggerated eye roll that accompanied the long sigh.

"So, I'm room service now? Come on man isn't that what Jessica is for? You want me to put on an apron and skirt too?"

Grey clenched his teeth to keep back the not-so-nice retort he had prepared to fire back. But he really needed the favor and he had enough of Jessica for one millennium.

"Please Riley."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. He was about to ask if his lieutenant was still there when he was interrupted.

"Oh my God, Grey just said 'please'! 'Please'! You know I haven't had the pleasure of actually meeting your little mate but I am in love with her already. She sure has you –"

Grey growled into the phone, "Can you do it or not Lieutenant?"

"Yeah sure thing, I'll go down to the vault and be up there in ten."

He disconnected the phone. If he actually thanked Riley he was sure to get a ribbing much worse than the one his 'please' got him. Had Thea really changed him that much? Three days was not enough time alter a personality of a vampire as old as him. His attentiveness was no different than the thought he put into all his other duties, the focus was just different.

He heard a knock on the door that signaled someone had come up with their bags. He leaned over to kiss Thea's forehead and whispered he would be right back. She sighed and rolled over. He would have to make sure to keep the bedroom door closed, since her blankets had a habit of slowly ending up at her hips as she slept. Not that he minded of course but no visitors needed a free show of one of his mates finer tributes.

He instructed the porter to pile the bags and boxes on the sofa, he and Thea would get it situated later. Looking at the pile of feminine things he wondered if there was enough space in his closet to hold her clothing and his. He only had one but it was a walk in so it should suffice. Maybe they would need a bigger suite? Maybe he could get an additional dresser to place along the back wall.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized that Riley had come into the room until he felt a brown bag land next to his hip that he was leaning on his desk. Riley looked at the sofa then back at him.

"So, I see you were busy this evening. How did the safari through the female wilderness go? Make it out unscathed?"

Grey arched an eyebrow at Riley. If the man wasn't so brutal in battle he wouldn't believe for a second that he was capable of accomplishing anything other than a sarcastic remark.

"She needed clothes. I wasn't about to let her walk around naked. What kind of male do you think I am?"

"Pity. Wish you kind of were." Riley let out a low chuckle that he stifled when Grey tensed and growled.

"Hey, hey. I meant no offense. Just pointing out that your woman is attractive. No harm meant I swear."

Grey clenched his fists at his sides.

"Watch that mouth of yours when it comes to my mate boy. In this one thing you will get no leeway from me."

He watched Riley swallow as the seriousness of the words. Message received. He nodded.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean anything by it. Anyways, I brought two bags each for you so you should be set for the next the rest of the night. So, yeah…just call me if you need anything else."

The lieutenant made a hasty retreat under Grey's glare.

Taking a few deep breaths Grey's temper was finally under control. He was serious with Riley, he could say snarky comments about him all day but when it came to Thea. She was off limits. She was skittish of men and at her best her confidence was minimal. That made his instincts go on high alert for anyone that was a possible threat.

The only time Thea stood her ground on anything was when she was backed into a corner. Sure she was confident in her play but when it came to dominance she was subtle in her aggression. He remembered with fondness the show she had put on when Jessica had interrupted their shower.

Jessica. He was going to have to do something with that annoying woman soon. Although she couldn't cause any physical harm to Thea she was a constant irritation to him and Thea picked up on that. As well as Jessica had no problem voicing her opinion of who she thought Thea was and was not.

Grey remembered the look on Thea's face when they had met outside the store before they left. Something had gone down in there to upset her and Jessica's silence only confirmed that. He would have to ask about it later.

Walking up to the bags he pulled out a dark blue silk robe with matching camisole and sleep shorts. He really loved the color on her, it brought out her dark exotic eyes and that stunning copper and flaxen hair. He draped the pajamas over his shoulder as he reached for the paper sack. His stomach clenched and he could feel his hands shake when he smelled its contents. He definitely needed to feed.

When he opened the door he smiled as he caught sight of Thea on the bed. Sure enough she had rolled over on her stomach and the sheets were riding dangerously low on her hips, arms tucked under her chest. Her hair completely covered her face, all innocence and light. He placed the bag on the nightstand putting a hand on Thea's shoulder as he gently shook her awake.

"Thea, wake up."

She groaned and rolled over, facing away from him and did not open her eyes. He laughed quietly, she certainly was not the up and at 'em type. He would have to do this carefully.

Rubbing soft circles in her shoulder with his fingers, he looked over her back. Only a few scars remained that he wasn't sure if they would heal completely or not. They were thin and only a shade paler than her skin, so anyone would barely notice they even existed. He traced the longest one from the base of her skull to her tailbone. His chest hurt to think about how she had suffered.

A silken voice interrupted his morbid thoughts. "I'm alright now Grey."

He stopped his tracing, he hadn't realized she was awake. She must have caught wind of what he was thinking.

He swallowed, "I know that now but I can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

She rolled over and put two fingers on his lips to silence his words.

"You couldn't have known. We were complete strangers and would have remained so for eternity if it hadn't of been for that night. Take comfort in the fact that I am the way I am right now, healthy and safe, because of you Grey. No one else could have done that for me."

He closed his eyes and nodded. She was right. The only thing he could do now was make sure that she was taken care of from this moment forward.

_Which proves my point exactly._

Smiling he kissed her fingers then removed them from his lips before bending down to kiss her shoulder. She nuzzled his neck, taking in deep draughts of his scent as she scooted closer. His fangs tingled reminding him of why he woke her up in the first place.

"We need to feed sweetheart."

She nodded against him her warm breath creating goose bumps on his skin.

He straightened and reached for the sack Riley had brought pulling out a bag containing the ruby essence they thrived on. Although some vampire covens had humans that willingly gave their blood, his preferred to purchase it from blood banks. For all the humans knew it was being delivered to a hospital on a regularly monthly basis for human healing.

Let them keep thinking that.

He sucked in a breath as Thea's eyes darkened to a sparkling pitch black. To him there was nothing sexier than watching her as a predator. She licked her lips as her fangs extended, just barely touching her bottom lip and she purred. His cursed hands started to shake.

Clearing his throat he handed her the bag.

"Do you need help or perhaps you would like a cup?"

Thea threw her head back and bit directly into the clear plastic, suckling and swallowing while making little mewling noises of pleasure. He needed to focus so that he wouldn't attack her in hunger and not be distracted by her exposed breasts or the way her necklace was nestled in between her cleavage. Easier said than done when he could probably make a decent living cutting glass.

He followed Thea's example with his own meal, letting his fangs make two large holes his jaws locking creating suction so he could down the liquid quickly. Before Thea it had been two weeks since he last fed and he didn't take enough blood from her to make up for what she had drank when she was injured. He was close to going into a feeding frenzy so he was startled when Thea jumped in his lap. So much so he growled at her and moved to push her off him. It wasn't until he felt her hand run down his cheek that he came back to his senses.

He dislodged from the bag, his hard breathing making his voice rough.

"Shit Thea I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

She gave him a toothy grin flashing her white fangs at him and reached for his unfinished bag. Cleaning the spilt blood from the holes with her fingers she rubbed them over his lips. Once the smell hit his nose his eyes closed and he growled in hunger. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist to keep her still as he licked and sucked her fingers clean gently nibbling her fingertips. He was rewarded with her breathy feminine sighs, especially when he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her flush against his body.

With her other hand she brought the bag directly under his nose, enticing him with the scent as he worshipped her slender fingers. Opening his eyes he watched this goddess who insisted on pleasuring all of his senses.

"Let me feed you Commander."

Her voice was smoky and deep with her feeding and arousal. She still had the sheets wrapped around her hips so that her full breasts were easily accessible to his wandering eyes and hands. A tiny crimson river began snaking its way down her forearm as she held the bag up to him. Without breaking her gaze he cradled her arm and elbow as he slowly lapped at her skin.

Thea's eyes became hooded and glazed as she watched Grey lick at her skin his dark glittering gaze mesmerizing her. His purring was rumbling through his chest to hers and she responded with her own hum of pleasure. She knew that it had been too long since he last fed properly, so she soothed him from his frenzied state by keeping close to him and stroking his hair back as he fed.

If this was a way she could care for him then she was happy to do so. He tended to forget himself when he felt there was work to be done, so she would make it her personal mission to see that all his needs were met. Her mate needed to be strong and healthy.

When the bag was empty Grey threw his had back and sucked in air as he felt the blood replenish him, making him feel as if he just plugged himself into a lightning bolt. It coursed through his veins and his senses became sharper. Making him extremely aware of the female that smelled like lavender and sandalwood that was pressed up against him.

He looked down at her. Her heartbeat was steady and her breathing even and deep, her fingers sensually massaging his scalp. She gently released his hair and cupped his cheek, caressing the fading bruises underneath his eyes.

He still looked a little too pale for her liking. She remained in his lap as she twisted to reach the sack on the nightstand, grabbing another bag and the empty cup that rested beside it her canines elongated so she could puncture it properly.

Grey was silent as he watched her, he wasn't even sure if he was able to make any movements at this point. All he could do was keep his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and watch.

Thea squeezed the bag until the cup was filled halfway, ignoring the thirst that the scent brought out in her. She turned back to where she was face to face with Grey. Cup in one hand, she caressed his cheek with the other, smiling when he leaned into her touch. She lifted the glass to his lips.

"Drink, darling."

She watched, fascinated as his pupils dilated and he licked his lips. She tilted the cup forward and he obediently opened his mouth letting her see his two sharp pointed teeth. Moving her hand from his cheek to his throat she tenderly stroked his pulse point, his eyes snapping over to her. They watched each other as he leisurely drank what she offered him.

Then, he slowly removed one hand from her waist his fingers gliding over her forearm, wrist, and knuckles as he pulled the cup away from her hand. He had drank and least three fourths of the contents and was finally satiated. His movements were graceful as he held her to him so he could place the glass back on the dresser. Never once did he make a single sound.

He took her face in his hands and just looked at her. God she was stunning. She had a slight flush to her features from the feeding and her lips had that freshly kissed look were now wet with a quick swipe of her little pink tongue. Now that he was no longer taken over by bloodlust he was experiencing a much different kind of need.

It was Thea's turn to be entranced when Grey traced the length of her platinum chain from her collarbone, down to her pendant, then back up again on the opposite side. On his third trip back he leaned down to place a heated kiss against the side of her neck. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support as he timed his kisses and licks to the beat of her heart that was quickly picking up in tempo.

She heard his heart begin to race and his breathing becoming harsh as he hardened beneath her. She remembered this feeling. This craving that demanded to stake a claim and to hunger so passionately for none other than her mate. To mark and take what was hers and not finish until she was satisfied. Such was the ways of the mated Vampire.

_I want you Thea. But if you're not ready you need to tell me now, I don't know if I can hold back much longer._

Honestly she was surprised he hadn't pinned her beneath him already, a mated male refused to be denied and could easily make his female bend to his will. He would dominate her. It was the way of wild animals which they were so closely connected to. But not her considerate Grey, he had so much self-control that she knew he would hold back as much as he could and would stop immediately if she told him no.

He laughed, it was so rich and deep that she felt it resound within her and it made her shiver.

_You give me too much credit baby. I'm certainly trying but I won't deny that I'm about to go insane over here._

Then his lips crashed against hers and she moaned against him. Her hands sliding from his hair to his face to his neck as his arm crept up her back crushing her upper body against his. Thea felt the buttons of his shirt and growled ripping it off of him and sending the tatters to the floor. Grey pulled away from her and chuckled.

"Do you have something against my clothes?"

Thea smiled evilly and playfully growled again. "As a matter of fact I have a major problem with them. They offend me. I want it all off of you. Now."

Grey's eyes darkened at her lusty velvet commanding tone. He lifted Thea off and sat her back on the bed quickly removing his pants.

Thea swallowed as she took in his naked form. She suspected she would always react to him this way, he was just utter perfection that left her breathless. From his head down to his toes, this man was a feast for the eyes.

Smiling down at her with pure male amusement he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Are you done with your inspection?"

He chuckled when Thea blushed. Adorable little thing. He reached out for her and brought her against him, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

He took a precious moment to be aware of his surroundings. The scent of their arousal cloaking the room, the sound of her heartbeat fluttering against him, the silkiness of her skin. She was his.

He ran his hand down the length of her spine and she arched into his touch letting out a soft purr. He was pleased how relaxed she was against him, how well she fit against him. Like a matching puzzle piece.

"You're beautiful Thea. Absolutely perfect."

Wrapping his hands in her hair he deepened the kiss, groaning at the taste of her. He purposely was keeping the pace slow and unhurried, he didn't want to scare her.

He could barely contain his surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, he quickly caught most of his weight on his forearms to keep from crushing her. Her smiling blue black eyes drawing him in.

She reached out and cupped his face. "Grey, I'm not that breakable."

He kissed her forehead and sighed, his lips brushing her skin as he spoke. "You think you're not Thea. But –"

"No Grey." She interrupted him. "In this one thing, I_ know_. You think that same voice calling out to you, demanding you claim me has not taken hold of me as well? I don't have to be in your mind to feel the same frenzy you do. It's like electricity in my veins. You are my mate as I am yours. In this one thing we are equal."

As if heeding her siren call his instincts roared to the forefront and his felt his fangs descend. She leaned up and kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip. A deep rumbling purr resounded through his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you." His barely recognized his voice as his. His skin felt too hot, too tight, he was on dangerous territory and he knew it.

She coyly smiled at him again, turning her head to the side, knowingly watching as his gaze glued to her pulse.

"You could never hurt me. Whatever you take here I give freely. Take me."

With a growl he bit deeply into the side of her neck, his hands tracing the curves of her breasts as he fed from her. Thea moaned in ecstasy of the combined sensations of his hands and his bite. He teased her nipples until they were taught peaks making them sensitive enough to cause shivers when his chest brushed hers.

He released her, licking the wounds, leaving hot open mouthed kisses down her neck to her chest. She gasped as she felt his tongue along the swell of one breast. He kissed the middle of her chest where her heart lay, nuzzling the soft skin there, committing her potent scent to memory.

"I don't think I can get enough of your sweet scent, I want to be covered in it. It intoxicates me."

He looked up at her to see her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face. A wicked part of him wanted to remove that smile and see her gasping in pleasure. He let one of his sharp canines scrape against her skin, leaving a thin red line that he lapped at greedily. He licked and nibbled his way down her torso and he felt her stiffen when he neared the source of all that delicious arousal.

_Relax sweetheart, you are safe in my arms._

The intimate connection did the trick, she immediately relaxed. Gently he used his hands to spread her thighs to accommodate his shoulders, all the while watching her for signs of panic. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed over, like a cloudy midnight. Not breaking her gaze he laid one gentle kiss to her sex before he turned his head to the side and bit into her thigh.

Thea gasped and fireworks went off behind her eyelids as she shuttered and writhed under Grey. He must have been wanting to mark just about every major artery he could and that was perfectly fine with her. These love bites held such amazing pleasure, even the closed ones hummed against her skin when he came in contact with them.

Her body was responding beautifully, her bones turned to liquid and she felt the most feminine part of her preparing for the inevitable lovemaking. Especially when she felt his growl against her as he took one final draught from his bite. He never broke his eye contact with her, the look pure predator, almost daring her to try and run from him.

He licked the wound closed and she pulled him back up her body. Kissing him, she tasted her blood on his lips and growled. She was no longer willing to wait.

Using her strength she flipped them until she was straddling Grey's waist, smiling down at him in triumph. He arched slightly underneath her, his hard length briefly meeting contact with her before drawing back. When turned his head, she at once left a bite of her own on his jugular. As she drank from him she slid down his body until she felt him once again brush against her entrance. Grey's hips involuntarily bucked in attempt to bring them together. She smiled against her mark before sealing it.

Placing her hands on his chest Thea waited until Grey was looking directly into her eyes before she began to lower herself onto him. They both gasped at the feeling of their bodies uniting. Inch by slow inch, Grey watched as he disappeared inside her tight warmth. His growl was low and erotic when she was finally seated atop him.

"God. Thea."

Grasping her hips, he led her in a gentle pace until she found her own natural rhythm. His hands snaked up her body to cup her breasts as he took in the seductive sight of his mate arching and panting, her fangs on full display. Her hips rolling to meet his, bringing them closer to the brink.

She was impossibly tight, he could feel her pulsing around him and knew she was close, in truth, he wasn't far behind her. He sat up, his legs hanging off the side of the bed and her arms braced on his shoulders.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

He crashed his lips against hers as he grasped her hips and lifted her, slamming her back down onto him. They both moaned at the new depth he was able to hit from this angle. He repeated the action again and again, Thea's moans soon becoming shouts as she writhed in his arms.

Moving her hair to the side, he licked the barely healed mark. Smiling against her skin when she shivered.

"Let go baby. I want to see my mate fly." His teeth punctured a second time.

The combinations of his movements, words, and bite became too much and truly, she did fly. Straight to the stars, yelling his name. When she felt Grey's body jerk and his roar from his own completion echoed in the room she also bit into her previous mark on him. They had come apart then held each other together as they drank and shuddered.

Thea released him, closing her mark, closing her eyes as she felt completely surrounded by Grey. His body, his scent, his blood, and she was basking in it. Grey stood up on shaky legs holding Thea tight in his grasp as he turned to lay her down on the bed. He almost forgot to close his mark on her so he quickly leaned over and licked the bite clean.

Thea laid against her pillow eyes closed and boneless, sprawled across the sheets. She whimpered when she felt his body leave her then the bid dipping under his weight as he lay beside her. He grabbed her and pulled her up against his chest he could feel her wild heartbeat drum against his skin.

"Are you alright?" His voice was rough and thick, she noted there was a bit of English accent to it that only made it sexier.

Thea nodded as she burrowed into him. He made sure to lie very still as he listened to her heartbeat slow its rhythm and her breathing even out as she quickly fell into a deep sleep. He absent-mindedly played with her hair as he thought through what had just happened. Fighting the fatigue that was quickly taking hold of him.

That had to have been the most incredible sex…no…it was more than sex. They had actually made love. They connected on so many levels much more personal than physical, for a short time they had been one. Mind, body, and soul. They had soothed the ache each had felt for so long but could not identify, he breathed deep in satisfaction, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. This little female that was sleeping with her body wrapped around him and surely entwined herself around his heart. He was hers, there would be no other. Ever.

Violence made him remember something. Riley had told him they had the tracker down in the holding cells, it would be better if Thea didn't know that she was in the same place as her captors. She would sleep for a while yet since it was about to be dawn, so she wouldn't miss him if he was gone for a few hours.

Gently, he slid out of her embrace careful not to stir her. He padded over to the closet grabbing an old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that he normally used for training. If he was going to get messy he didn't want to be wearing his nice clothing.

Walking out his foot kicked something up and he saw it was the bottom half to Thea's pajamas he had intended to dress her in before she fed.

_So much for that._ He smirked.

He should probably clothe her now so if she had to get up for any reason she would be somewhat decent. He scouted the top that had been under the bed and creeped over to where she lay. Grey tried not to laugh at her as she groaned when he rolled her on her back. She reminded him of a small child, so eager to stay awake but once asleep she was dead to the world, unwilling to grace it with her presence until she was ready.

Making quick work of the clothes he tucked her in again and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my love, I'll be right back."

He closed their bedroom door with a quiet click retrieving his work boots from the side of his desk. He sat in his leather office chair and reached for his phone, leaning his head against his shoulder so he could have both of his hands free.

The phone rang three times before Riley's sleepy voice answered. He didn't bother with any introductions.

"You think you can way up to introduce me to our newest guest?"

* * *

**Well, I do declare! *Fans self vigorously.* So I hope you thoroughly enjoyed that scrumptious chapter. Thanks as always for anyone who visits, reads, reviews, PMs, or sends subconscious high fives across the universe. Much oblidged. Oh! Someone wanted to know what I looked like, and after I got over the creepiness factor of that request, I decided to just use my facebook pic, no different I guess. SO! If you're of that 'what does she look like' persuasion, go have a look see at my profile...I think I'm a dish ;).**

**Farewell until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my little ducklings! I hope you all are enjoying your holiday season! I'll save all my jabbering on for later, so without much fuss, or fanfare...here's Chapter 7.**

**(Once again, story and characters are mine. Capishe?)**

* * *

He heard Riley placing him on speaker and the frantic rustle of sheets and clothing.

"You bet. I'll be down to the holding in five. You sure you want to do this now?"

His only reply was him hanging up the phone, his features grim and determined as he laced up his boots. It was something he had to do. He was going to avenge his beloved mate. Come Hell or sunlight.

He exited their suite and walked down the hallway to the set of winding stairs, but instead of going up towards the Council chambers he traveled down four flights to the prison cells. The compound prison was small. Judgment after all was swift, if you committed a crime you were either banned or destroyed. The deterrence level was high with those possible outcomes.

The change in atmosphere was palpable when he reached the iron plated door. Gone was the glossy oak banister and polished marble, in its wake were steel railings and grated steps. No muss no fuss. No welcome mat.

He punched the security code into keypad placing the cover back on when he heard the locking mechanisms pull back to grant him entrance. The doors opened to reveal Riley leaning against the brick wall a muscle ticking in his jaw. The male was aggravated about something but the look was quickly gone when he looked up and acknowledged Grey.

"Show me."

Riley nodded. "He's in cell three waiting for you. I let the guards go on break for the next half hour."

Grey walked passed him taking a right to the dark little cell that held this bastard. He could feel his canines prickling in the anticipation of violence. He was probably letting off sonic booms of aggression that would even have human senses on edge.

Looking through the eye slot he saw a male that was about two inches shorter than him, greasy black hair, and beady demented eyes huddled in a corner glaring at him. He was sporting a busted lip and a black eye, the dried blood from his cut eyebrow still on his cheek.

Grey looked over at Riley. "I see he was treated with respect befitting a visiting guest?"

Rye's response was a wicked grin showcasing his long bright white fangs.

"Oh yes Commander, he was given every proper respect we can afford."

"Good man, Lieutenant."

He signaled to Riley to open the door, the loud buzzing noise giving the male warning of his entrance. The low life stood up in his corner, bracing himself for a fight he knew had to be coming. The fury in Grey was so immense it became a living thing filling the room making it hard to breathe.

He had to keep his cool, see what the male said, he could only be a gopher for all he knew, the real culprits hiding somewhere. What they needed was information.

"Why are you here?" Grey's deep powerful voice bounced off the walls making the male flinch. It didn't last long however before he daringly met Grey's eyes in defiance.

He almost begged him to step out of line. Just once.

The slimy captive finally answered. "My business is my own." He even hissed like a snake, he briefly wondered where he had originated from with the way he drew out his S's.

"Unfortunately for you, it no longer has become a private matter. You were caught on our lands near an area where a female had been injured the previous night. I will ask you this only once more. Why are you here?"

Grey noticed a sickening light that came into his eyes, pleasure, when he had mentioned an injured female had been found. He would never expose Thea by mentioning her name.

"So she is here? Delightful." He licked his lips and Grey growled menacingly.

"Why is the female important to you?"

The little worm actually had the nerve to look indignant, he was expecting him to stamp his foot in protest.

"She's mine. She belongs to _me_. I have come to retrieve _my_ property. I can smell her on you. I know she's here."

His response was immediate, he roared and launched himself at the male slamming him into the wall. He could feel Riley's presence at the doorway but knew the male wouldn't reach him in time to stop him before he could inflict some real damage.

He put one massive hand around the male's neck and squeezed, daring him to talk again.

"_She_ is mine. You no longer have any claim to her. You never did. Do you understand?"

The male had enough sense to not really answer that question but he couldn't hide the possessive gleam in his eyes. Grey slammed his head against the wall again.

"I'm not going to kill you yet, but only because it would give me great pleasure to do so in front of my mate. So mark the time I am granting you to breathe as an undeserving gift you sick fuck. It is by my hand that you are allowed to live. From this point forward I own your very existence."

Without warning he dropped the male who crumpled to a heap on the floor. Grey had almost made it through the doorway when he heard a cough the wheezing voice call out to him,

"She may be your mate but I had her first." He coughed again. "And she loved it. You can have your fun now Commander, I'll make sure to punish her for it when she comes back to me. I always loved her smooth skin."

Something in him snapped. Images of Thea's beaten flesh and the scars that would still remain, the sounds she made when she screamed in her sleep, the way she looked when she first opened her eyes. It was like the photographs were set on repeat flashing over and over again with higher and higher intensity. It was the necessary keys to releasing the beast he had held back with minimal control to begin with.

His canines burst forth and he roared, whirling to run back at the male. Grabbing him by the throat he slammed him to the ground placing his knees on his biceps he curled back his fist and began giving the monster exactly what he thought he deserved, Thea was going to get her pound of flesh.

His sight was tinted red but it wasn't the blood that was now coating his pants and his fists, it was raw fury, a madness that completely consumed him. He counted his punches like the lash marks on Thea's skin. He wanted this male to feel her pain tenfold.

So when he was pulled back for another punch, Grey snarled and swiped at whoever was touching him.

"Dammit Grey! Grey! You need to stop or you're going to kill him."

He was growling so loudly he could barely make out what or who he was hearing.

"Look, I know you want to kill him but the council has to judge him first. You know that. Think of Thea. She needs you right now and how are you going to help her if you are on lockup huh? Just take a deep breath."

He did as instructed and breathed deep. The ruby tint resided from his line of site and he was slowly coming back to himself. His shirt, hands, and thighs were covered in the disgusting creatures' blood. He still had so much adrenaline coursing through his system his body was shaking. He still wanted to fight.

It didn't matter that the asshole had lost consciousness three punches ago or that his own mother wouldn't recognize his face. It only added fuel to the fire. Even at her worst Thea had tried to protect herself, and this weakling just escaped into sub consciousness.

"Hey, the guards will be back any minute. Let me take care of this and you go clean up and head back upstairs ok? We'll talk in a few."

Grey mutely nodded as he walked out into the hallway, the bright lights making him squint. His knees were shaking and making it difficult for him to walk straight. He focused on his breathing. He definitely needed to clean up before Thea saw him like this.

He went into the bathroom and washed his trembling hands and arms off when he looked up he saw he had specks of blood on his face and neck, his fangs still on full display. Those wouldn't recede until he completely calmed down. He washed the vile blood off as best as he could, he made sure to clean up the pink spots that linked the rim of the sink. He would burn these clothes too.

He dried himself off and swiftly walked down the hallway to the metal entry doors. Now he was in the aftermath of what had happened he was almost numb. His body completely running on autopilot he hadn't even taken notice that he was already up to his floor and halfway down the hallway to his rooms until he heard a piercing scream that made his blood run cold.

Thea.

His boots pounded loudly through the hallway as he ran the rest of the way throwing open the door, barreling through the study. Their bedroom door was ajar so he shoved it open not breaking his stride. A loud bang resounded through the room when it pounded against the wall.

His eyes frantically searched the room.

Thea was huddled in a corner opposite the bed with Jessica hunched over her as she trembled and screamed. Her arms where covering her head and he could see from where he was standing that she was shaking violently. The room was brimming over with the feeling of her terror.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Jessica heard him and she jumped away from Thea, putting as much distance as she could from him. She was wringing her hands in panic as she eyed his blood soaked pants. Yeah, she better be terrified.

"I –I'm sorry. I was just coming in to see when you wanted to schedule your meeting with the Council. And she started screaming so I tried to wake her up but she ran from me and –"

He cut her off. "Why were you even in our bedroom in the first place woman? Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you?"

He didn't have time to hear her pathetic excuse, Thea let out another blood curdling scream and started to seize. Cursing, he ran over to her skidding on his knees then scooping her up into his lap. When he wrapped his arms around her she screamed again and began to beat her fists against his chest.

"Thea calm down. It's alright." He was glad his voice came out calm and even when he was anything but.

Thea started mumbling incoherently while curling herself into a tight ball. He tried to connect to her thoughts.

_Need to be safe. I need Grey. Grey!_

He answered her out loud. "I'm right here baby, right here."

To his surprise she really started fighting in earnest. Slapping and scratching at his arms as he held her. It frightened him and he wasn't sure what to do. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't hurt herself, he didn't care about the damage she was inflicting on him.

"Grey help me! Please! Please help me!" She started screaming again and clutching her head, he was worried she would rip her hair out.

"Thea I've got you. You're right here in my arms."

That's when he saw one of her palms was stained red. Shit. He was still covered in that bastard's blood. She had recognized the evil scent and it terrified her. He looked around to see what he could do when he caught sight of Jessica. The woman was wide-eyed and pale.

She took a timid step toward them. "Has she gone insane? Do we need to get her to the infirmary?" She didn't sound so torn about the possibility of Grey's mate being damaged in anyway.

Grey hissed at her.

"No you fucking wench, she's been having night terrors. Why the hell didn't you try and find me when you saw this happening?"

She was silent looking down at the floor. He stood with Thea trembling in his arms and headed towards the bathroom. Once he reached the doorway he looked back at her taking pleasure in the way she winced when she met his furious glare.

"Forget it, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses right now. Get the hell out and do not come back in here until I call you. You better make yourself invisible until then."

He reached in the shower to turn the water on. He cursed again when he realized he would have to set Thea down for a moment to strip his clothes off. But the minute he went to release her she screamed and without another thought he walked right into the shower directly under the spray.

He walked over to the corner and slumped down with her in his lap as he tucked her under his cheek and against his neck.

"Thea it's ok. You're safe sweetheart. You're safe."

She whimpered and trembled. "Grey?" He stroked her back and kissed her cheek.

"Right here. Can you wake up for me please? There's nothing to be scared of. I've got you."

He rocked her back and forth and when he felt her arms wrap around his neck he closed his eyes in relief.

"Thank God." He sighed.

"Grey, I was so scared. I could feel him on top of me, so close I could smell him." She started to weep.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her wet hair.

"That's my fault, I'm so sorry. I didn't have time to change my clothes and—"

Thea abruptly pushed away from him, her eyes red and tears flowing down her cheeks as she took in their surroundings. Grey still fully clothed and had his boots on, sitting on the shower floor. Her heart leapt in her throat when she saw the Greys thighs were with what had to be blood.

Her hands flitted over his body as she started to look for injuries.

"Are you hurt?"

Grey caught her wrists and slowly shook his head.

"Not mine sweetheart."

She took a deep breath, knowing she wasn't wrong. She would always know that scent. She wrapped her arms around herself, willing not to break down, to be strong.

"So he's here for me?"

"He cannot get you Thea. Trust me. He will be punished for his offenses." He growled and he pushed his wet hair away from his face.

It was then she noticed his bruised and bloodied knuckles on his right hand. He saw where she had been looking and had cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know until we were ready to present him to the Council for judgment. I didn't want to worry you."

Thea drew her knees up to rest her chin on them as she wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, even that simple action was difficult. She was so worn out and so, so tired.

She had mistakenly thought she was finally free, that she would be able to make a new start for herself. She should have known better, he would always find her eventually. That was the only promise he ever kept.

She drew in a shuddering breath, now he had. Her instincts were screaming at her to get far away from here as fast as she could. That it didn't matter how tired she was or that she could sense it was still daylight, she had to run. It hurt to think about leaving Grey but it was no longer safe here.

Warm arms wrapped around her and she cringed at the lingering scent. She heard Grey curse then the shower door opened, the cool air making her shiver. A few moments later the shower door closed and this time she detected nothing but Grey. She sighed, attempting to get comfort from his presence, but did not open her eyes and kept wrapped up in herself.

Grey picked her up and placed her in his lap as they sat under the warm spray of the shower. Thea's body was cold and he briefly wondered if she was in shock. He rubbed her arms and legs in attempt to get some heat into them. The entire time she was silent and her body remained rigid.

Giving her time to process her thoughts and emotions he began finger combing her hair. He hadn't realized until this moment how soothing the action was for both of them, it provided dual comfort. They sat that way in silence until the water began to run cold.

Grey kept her in his arms as he reached into the linen closet to grab some towels making a point not to trip on the wet pile of clothes he had hastily taken off earlier. His boots were ruined, oh well, fuck it. He walked past the bed and out into the study flicking the switch to turn on the gas fireplace.

His big brown leather recliner was already stationed in front of it. He always found the flames and heat soothing, the recliner was ridiculously large and would easily accommodate both of them. He placed a towel across the seat so he wouldn't get it wet and sat them both down. He tucked Thea under his chin and using the other towel wrapped it around her so that she wouldn't catch cold.

He was worried and he didn't know what to say or do, so he went on his instinct. He kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself as he stroked her hair with one hand and her legs with the other. It didn't matter how long this took and he didn't want to push her for something she was not ready for. She had been through enough. He lost himself to the delicate orange and red flames.

He had no idea how long they had sat there while he had stared at the fire. But some time had apparently passed, Thea's wild hair was no longer damp and her breaths were no longer harsh and quick but quiet and deep as if she was asleep.

He stopped stroking her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Take as much time as you need beloved, I'll be here waiting." His low whisper sounded rough.

He finally felt Thea move beneath him while he forced his body to remain completely motionless. He was going to let her call all the shots.

Thea stretched her aching muscles, wincing at the feedback her body was giving her for being so tense for so long. It felt like she was trying to stretch granite.

Grey must have noticed she was uncomfortable and released his hold on her. Not meeting her gaze he lifted her up onto his lap and picked up her legs to place them on the arm rest. Using both his hands he rubbed the arch of her foot with strong strokes of his fingers and Thea let her head fall back as she closed her eyes and just let him comfort her.

He knew what she needed even when she didn't. The soothing circles he rubbed into her calves were like calming ripples slowly removing her stress from the inside out.

He made sure not to go any higher up than mid-thigh as he made quick work of her other leg. She opened one eye and noticed that he still did not look at her but instead was completely concentrated on what his hands were doing. She thought he would stop when he finished with her leg until he gently grabbed her wrist and stretched her arm out.

He massaged each finger individually and she sighed in relief. She couldn't find the words or the strength to tell him her thanks. So she let her body do the talking for her as she sank into him and felt the soft purrs that escape her.

He turned her on his lap so that she was facing away from him, holding her up with one large warm palm in the middle of her chest and proceeded to continue his massage making slow pleasurable progress up her back. When he was done with her shoulders he slightly pushed her against his chest, he moved his fingers into her hair running his slightly extended claws along her scalp making her shiver.

He tucked her head under his chin as they both looked at orange and yellow flames from the fireplace.

"I'm sorry."

Thea tensed up but didn't speak.

"I'm not sorry about what I did, but I am more than sorry for not telling you and especially for coming to you covered in battle. That was wrong of me and I apologize for causing you pain."

She frowned at his formal apology and sat up in his lap to look at him. He refused to look at her, just watching the flames. She cast out her sense and felt the massive amount of shame and regret from him. She caught his chin in her hand, turning his face to make her look at him.

"Grey."

He swallowed and looked at her.

"You should have told me. But I'm not asking for you to apologize with what I assume was a well deserved and personally delivered beating?"

He frowned and blinked in confusion.

"His scent will always be unpleasant to me because of the memories. But that's a weakness I need to overcome. Although, you are certainly doing more than a spectacular job being my avenger and protector. But darling, you can't protect me from this. No one can."

She brushed his drying hair back from his face and cupped his cheek, smiling at him when he leaned into her touch.

"But if you think for one moment I'm going to shrink away from the fact that you clearly put a world of hurt on someone that put me through Hell. No sir. You surprised me, but that's all. Can I ask what caused you to put your hands on him?"

Grey slowly closed his eyes, trying to reign in the all encompassing rage from earlier.

_He said you were his._

The sighed and purposely gathered her hair in one hand, leaving his mating mark exposed on her flesh. This mark, the claiming mark, would never completely heal and would always be a reminder that she was forever off the market. Just as her mark upon him would always remain on his skin.

"Grey. Look at me please."

His glittering pitch eyes opened and his eyes immediately locked on her neck. She smiled at him knowingly.

"I am yours."

He growled, his features turning possessive and adoring as he looked at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he turned her against him until she was straddling him.

"Mine." He growled into her mouth as he took possession of it. He had soothed her when she needed it, and now she could do no other than return the favor, the rage and helplessness was washing over him and spilling onto her filling up the room.

She moaned as his lips moved to her neck, he placed a loud wet kiss over her mark. He needed to mark her again, leave his scent on her, so there was absolutely no question that she belonged to him. Removing her towel he reached down, when finding her ready to accept him, he thrust into her to the hilt.

Thea gasped at the feel of him inside her as she submitted completely to him. She felt his mind reaching for hers and she purposely poured all the love and understanding she could into that connection, soothing his frazzled nerves. His loving was fast and furious, but she wasn't afraid. His hands roamed everywhere, as if memorizing her body by touch and when he reached between their bodies to caress her, she once again came under his magical touch.

He was quick to follow as he shuddered and shouted her name, and she saw stars when his fangs plunged into her skin. The entire area was overly sensitive and she flew apart again gasping. He licked the punctures closed and she laid her head down on his chest listening to the wild cadence of his heart. She couldn't help her purr of contentment as his arms wrapped around her as he buried his face in her hair.

Grey held her as if she were going to disappear.

They both jumped when a knock sounded from outside the study. Grey swiftly yanked the tossed aside towel to cover them. She sighed as Grey brought her to his chest, surrounding her in the comfort and warm of his scent and body. He kissed her temple and rubbed her back, a silent reminder of his presence.

She peeked over his shoulder, facing the doorway and saw a tall, well built male walk through it.

"Hey Grey I just wanted to—"

He stopped cold when their gazes met. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open until he seemed to gather himself, smiling sheepishly as he tucked one hand in his pocket and ran the other through his hair as he looked anywhere but at them. It wasn't like they were naked or in the middle of anything. The towel was big enough to be considered a blanket almost.

The action reminded her of Grey. Except, where her male was dark Riley was light…well, a lighter shade anyway. His ice blue eyes, which were only made brighter by the light blue sweater he was wearing, didn't flinch away from her as she inspected him. So he was confident. His black hair was a riot of tight curls on his head and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He looked like a too tall cherub. Cute.

_Riley Jacobs, my second-in-command. And he's not cute. _

_Hush. You're sexy. He's cute. Deal with it. _

Grey didn't open his eyes as he took in deep breaths of Thea's scent and ran his fingers slowly through her hair.

"Rye, this isn't a great time right now. Was there something you needed?"

Riley paused as he eyed the mated pair. Their combined scent saturated the room and Grey's emotions were like neon signs on 5th Avenue advertising with their vibrant intensity that something had definitely gone down. Grey was wrapped around Thea as if he was a living shield and the female was against him like ivy.

He had to admit once he got over the shock of finding Mr. All-Work-And-No-Play doing a naked cuddle with his female, he found he was happy for Grey. The way she smiled at him, hiding behind her male's shoulder was full of mischief. Oh, they were going to get along just fine. Good thing too considering Grey was keeping her, no doubt about it after that display downstairs.

That memory immediately brought him back to the business at hand.

Riley folded his arms over his chest. "The Council has decided it will bear witness to the prisoner in three nights. I just wanted to let you both know and so you will be prepared for Thea will be required to speak against him."

Thea took an unsteady breath and Grey responded tightening his hold. Grey turned and gazed levelly at his friend.

"We understand. Thank you."

Riley nodded and showed himself out.

* * *

**Phew that was intense...anyone need a hankie? A hug? Well then, let me end this on a funny note. I have to admit I was kinda freaking out about posting my first official lemon in the last chapter, you know, first timer nerves and all that. My husband is pretty used to my ummm, spastic, personality so he wasn't too suprised when I just came running into the room like a loon after I clicked the 'upload' button yelling, "Oh my God! Oh my God! I just posted things of a sexual nature on the internet! What will my mother say! What if I suck at literary sex (no pun intended)!"**

**So what does this man that I've chosen as my lifemate do. He gets up, wraps his arms around me, bends down and gets his lips close enough to where I can feel his delicious warmth. But he doesn't kiss me yet, he just smiles at me, and I knew this was where he was going to tell me that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. That I was a seductress, a sex kitten, the almighty of all womanhood who would always rock his world. ****So like any girly girl my eyelashes fluttered and I melted into him waiting to here those words. And what does he say?**

**"Well sweetheart, don't beat yourself up, you can only write what you know." Then proceeds to release me and run from the room so fast I felt the wind of his passing against my face.**

**Don't worry, I still managed to nail that sucker with a shoe. Pffft...men. They think they're so funny sometimes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Hello Again! I'm posting this one early, primarily for holiday reasons. (Although, I've never really followed a weekly schedule, I get too excited.) But for those of you that ever have concerns about authors that suddenly drop from the face of the Earth, have no fear, I'm finally getting my little sister addicted to fanfic just as badly as I am. So for lack of better terminology, SHE WILL HOUND ME TIL THE DAY I DIE TO FINISH THIS STORY.**

**So here you go LovelySongBird (Isn't it weird we're both avian themes? Mom would be proud! *sniff*)...Chapter 8**

* * *

Grey and Thea decided to take it easy after the morning they had, neither really wanted to be separated from the other. After a few more quiet moments by the fire, they got up and reluctantly got dressed. He had decided to get through some paperwork while she was in the bedroom, organizing the closet and drawers to accommodate her new things.

Thea insisted that she was alright, she just needed to do something other than think about what happened last night. He could understand that, it was something he would have done too. Do something else productive so that the environment around you does not reflect the chaos going on inside your mind.

His mate was a thinker, she dissected everything, including her own feelings until she could understand every single facet of the situation as well as why she reacted as strongly as she had. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had listened in, he finally couldn't take it anymore after she had been quiet for so long.

He recognized now what fueled his rage wasn't just based on filth locked in a cell downstairs. He was a newly mated male, completely new to feelings of lust and affection, and his protective instincts had gone into overdrive. That's the part that scared him the most, he was always _always_ in control of his emotions. He would have to monitor himself more carefully from now on. Although his little female put up a good front, he could easily spook her with his over-bearing possessiveness.

He could not wait until they could move past this.

Grey sighed as he dialed Riley and asked him to have Jessica gather all his important files and prepare to hand them over in two hours, the less interaction he had with her, the better.

He gritted his teeth, he would have to do something about that woman. God forbid he passed her on to some unsuspecting male and not have them properly warned first. He was already going to make a note to her employment file. Perhaps that was all the necessary action he needed. Might look like overkill to some if he really went after her ass.

He frowned as he heard a crash and a distinctly feminine squeak. Before he could open his mouth to ask, her response was immediate.

_Don't come in here! I'm okay!_

He rolled his eyes, yeah, that was going to keep him where he was. He had a sneaky suspicion he needed to check on her so he silently crept into the bedroom and immediately burst out laughing.

Apparently, the walk-in closet was rebelling taking on more clothing and decided to spew shoeboxes and clothes in protest. The massive pile started wiggling and he could hear a muffled curse.

"Dammit Grey! I said not to come in!" When he realized Thea was _under_ the pile he just laughed harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Here let me help you." He tried in vain to catch his breath.

A pale impatient hand emerged from the pile. "I'm _in_ here!"

He couldn't stop himself from what he was about to do next. He took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Is anyone alive out there! Can anyone hear me?"

The hand flopped unceremoniously back onto the clothes and groan came from the mound. He snickered as he felt her irritation.

_Thea – 2 Grey – 1. Finally I'm on the scoreboard._

_Yeah, real funny. How long did it take you to make that one up?_

He reached for her hand. "Oh come on, that was kinda funny."

_You're the only one laughing. Can you please help me get out now? There's a hanger poking me._

"Sure." He grasped her hand. "But promise me one thing."

He pulled her out and she glared at him blowing her hair out of her face, "What?"

"Never let go."

She rolled her eyes and groaned against his chest when he pulled her to him. He was still trying to laugh quietly.

"Hopeless, he's utterly hopeless. And I have to deal with this for eternity?"

She cut him off when he opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't you dare say, 'you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed' or so help me God Grey Alden, you'll be guarding the couch for a week."

That stopped him cold. No way was he going on 'couch duty'.

"What, you don't like classical romances?"

She growled, actually growled, as she crossed her arms. He couldn't help but notice how it made her chest stick out rather nicely.

"That move is _not_ a classic."

"You're not a fan of romance I take it?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh I appreciate romance, just not that kind of twisted ending."

Ok, now he was intrigued. He motioned for her to continue.

"Number one," she actually ticked the point off with her finger "that door was totally big enough to fit both of them. I'm not a proponent of life threatening stupidity."

"Number two," another finger flew up, "he dies."

"So?"

"_So?_ So? How on Earth is it romantic that they only had a short time together and now she has to wait like 70 years until she can see him again, and she had to die to do it. Not only that, she married another man, had babies…..I can't fathom that. You have a true love, your soul mate, yet you _settled_ for another man so you could have your biological time clock fulfilled? Oh, and now that your dead you go straight to him. That must be nice for your spouse. 'I'll see you in Heaven honey.' 'Sorry sweetie, I actually gotta hottie that ice cubed himself way back when and he's waiting for me.' Yeah, no thanks, I'm not buying that."

He pretended to wipe his mouth as he fought the laugh that was threatening to come out. She was so serious in that moment, her eyes glowed and her cheeks pinkened. Her golden spun hair was wild after it dried, making her look delicious and untamed. She was wearing an odd combination of black khaki shorts that were deliciously short, showing off her toned legs without being, as she said, 'trashy' and a white button up shirt she had left untucked and the sleeves folded up mid forearm. The necklace he gave her was on full display. No doubt about it, he had a gorgeous mate.

He stuck his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. So when it comes to you, it's not better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all?" He was afraid that if he laughed her kittenish fury would be aimed at him.

She lifted her chin proudly, her midnight blue eyes flashing. "Nope, ignorance is bliss."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You're feisty when you're being righteous."

She broke away from him and smacked his arm. "I'm not being righteous. I'm right. There's a difference. Don' t you have some important paperwork to do Super Commander?"

He left her to it while he still had his manhood intact, closing the door so she wouldn't hear his laughter. Little moments like this made him smile so wide he thought his face would split in two. He trudged back to his desk.

An hour later and he was pinching the bridge of his noise as he squeezed his eyes shut. Could Vampires get migraines? Sure as hell felt like one. His eyes were watering and he felt immense pressure in his skull. The blame for said ache was residing mainly with the mountain of administrative bullshit strewn all over his desk, Courtesy of Riley after his visit with Jessica.

This was why he had an assistant in the first place. He hated paperwork, he almost wished he could convince the council he was illiterate so he didn't have to do it. He was an action man, doing things with his hands. Not reading through security transcripts and technology requests. By far his favorite was the personal complaints different guards had against each other. He snorted, as if he was a guidance counselor that would offer to act as a mediator between the two. Unless blood was shed, it wasn't on his radar, he wasn't about to tell grown men and women immortals to 'hug it out.'

What was also on his mind was the short amount of time Thea had before the judgment. He'd already decided she would meet the Council before it would take place. That way they would already have an inkling as to her character and personality. And more importantly, Thea would be more comfortable speaking with them about what she had went through.

He scrubbed his face with his palms as the email went out. This was going to be hard his mate. She had told him earlier that there were things he couldn't protect her from and even though she may have been right, he still didn't like it. It wasn't as if he was going to hover over her and lose it if she stumbled or bumped into something. She was strong. But he wasn't sure if he could handle watching her tears and be forced to watch from the sidelines.

He fired up his laptop and sent a quick calendar request to the Council's admin requesting for an afternoon appointment. He could've just called, but why waste time on the phone with politeness when he could take a few seconds and still not be considered rude.

He winced as someone pounded the bass drum residing in his brain a couple more times. Maybe Vampires could get migraines after all. For the love of God.

"Are you alright?"

He cracked an eye open, Thea was standing in front of the desk watching him with a worried expression. He gave her a tight smile.

"I'm fine babe. All settled in?"

She arched an eyebrow like she didn't believe him in the slightest but decided not to pursue it.

"Yep, all my stuff is mixed in with yours. I even have my shampoo and body wash in the shower and my toothbrush sitting next to yours. There is even pink slippers on what is now my side of the bed. We are officially living together."

Now that did make him genuinely smile. Until the drums started rolling again. He groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Grey? What's wrong? " Thea had her hand on her hips, the universal female signal everywhere that all men knew meant you had better answer and answer quick and honestly.

He frowned. "I have a headache. And all this," he gestured towards the mountain of black and white, "is just making it worse."

Thea reached over and picked up a piece of paper, quickly examining its' contents. She frowned.

"Is this what you do all day?"

He shook his head, "No, in fact, this is what Jessica used to do. Even though she is still assigned to me for now, I asked that all her duties be moved over immediately. And this is the thanks I get."

Thea wrinkled up her little button nose. "Jessica used to settle arguments between your men? You're lucky this place hasn't gone to pieces."

He laughed, wincing at the loud sound.

Thea came around the desk to sit in his lap and he instantly opened his arms for her. She perched herself on his knee and ran her fingers through his hair, it felt so good he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why don't you take a break? A nap won't hurt anything."

He nodded and kissed his mark on her neck. She hopped off his lap and grabbed his hand to lead him into the bedroom. She made a big show of flipping the covers back and fluffing his pillow. He appreciated how playful she was despite everything. She was like a living flame of life, it just burst out of her and illuminated all she touched. Her smile was almost blinding.

"Ok mister, time for bed."

He took his shirt off and caught her staring out of the corner of his eye as he removed his jeans.

"I prefer to sleep naked. Hope you don't mind."

She shook her head slowly, looking a bit dazed. Then she looked around confused.

"What?"

"Do you have a television here? Or do you not watch TV? I didn't see one in the study. Not that I watch a lot of it but I like my nerd channels. Would the noise bother you?"

He smiled at her and her stream-of-consciousness chatter.

He got into bed and reached over to the nightstand on _her _side - he smiled - and opened the drawer to pull out the remote.

She watched him curiously. There was no television in here. When he pointed the remote at what she assumed was a black and white print of a forest somewhere the picture blinked out and a menu appeared.

"Neat."

Grey winked at her. "While I don't mind having a television, I'm not like others where I have to have all my toys on display. What channel?"

"History Channel please."

He nodded in approval then rapidly changed the channels until reaching that channel. Grey rolled back over and situated the covers over his lap then opened his arms for her.

"Come here so I can rest."

She complied immediately crawling into bed and resting her head on his chest her fingers reaching up to massage his scalp. He closed his eyes and she laughed when he purred, he couldn't help it that always felt so good. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him.

When Thea was absolutely positive Grey was asleep she slunk out of bed and crept into the study. She pulled the hair band from her wrist and attempted to tame her obnoxious hair into a messy bun piled high on her head. Sitting cross legged in Grey's massive leather office chair she eyeballed the stacks of paper.

"Come on you evil foes of black and white font, I challenge thee to a duel of organization. Present arms!"

As she went through the stacks she began to organize them in piles according to subject then priority. She dug in his desk drawer to find paper clips and had to hold back her declaration of triumph when she found sticky notes and a pen.

Now that she had the proper weapons, a battle would be won this day. If only she had a victory flag, she thought smugly.

It was fairly easy for her to do this while simultaneously think about what would be coming in the next few days. Although she wasn't happy that she would have to expose her captivity to what amount to a group of Grey's bosses, she knew that if she did not testify then there would be no evidence and her captor would go free.

She knew that Grey was worried about her, and honestly, she was worried about her too. But not for the same reasons, she knew she would overcome her past, but she needed to be able to gather the courage she needed to do it. It also concerned her how all this would affect Grey.

That bastard had actually come looking for her. She shivered when she thought about how close he must have been before Grey found her.

She couldn't imagine being in his shoes. And she was absolutely serious when she had told him she understood his need for vengeance on her behalf. She would have done exactly the same thing for her mate, and if Grey was feeling half as territorial as she was when it came to Jessica. He was going through a larger-than-life emotional rollercoaster and that would make anyone uncomfortable.

Especially her very strict and serious mate. He was playful and smiled often with her, but she had a sneaky suspicion he wasn't like that with everyone.

Her male was strong and capable. There wasn't a single moment she had ever felt fear with him, or not have complete confidence that he had control of situation. That alone was keeping her from completely freaking out, if left up to her, she would sweep the past eight years under the rug and pretend it never ever happened. She sighed, she really should not have shut him out earlier when they were in front of the fire. At the time though she was worried her thoughts were so chaotic that she would shatter like glass.

She frowned when she heard a 'ding' noise and looked over at Grey's laptop. A return email had come through. The subject line was already in the upper right corner so she wasn't snooping exactly. It said, "Request for Council meeting accepted for 5:30pm tomorrow evening."

Hmm. Wonder if that included her? Before she could take that thought further her stomach growled and her teeth itched.

Time to feed. She didn't know where or how this compound received it's blood supply. Perhaps from blood blanks, that would make the most sense judging by the medical bag that their previous meal was stored in.

But did he call someone? Or was it automatically delivered?

She reached over the phone but frowned when the speed dial buttons were un-labeled. Darn it. Well, might as well start with the first one and see where that took her.

She pressed it and squeezed her eyes shut praying she wouldn't reach Jessica.

"Hey Grey, what's up?"

Thea let out a sigh of relief when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Hi Riley. It's Thea."

"Oh hello there. Nice to finally speak with the elusive Thea. What can I do for you oh lovely fair haired maiden?"

She smiled. "Actually Riley, I'm hoping you can help me with something. Grey has a migraine and should probably have some blood and we'll both need to feed soon anyway. But I'm not sure where –"

"Ah, gotcha. Normally we just walk down to the bottom floor and get it ourselves, but I was just on my way there so I can grab some for you. You a steak and potatoes kinda gal or do you like to pretend you're not hungry so you ask for salad and water?"

She tried to keep her laughter down so Grey wouldn't wake up. "Oh, I'm definitely a steak and potatoes woman. Bring for me whatever you bring for Grey and that will be just fine."

"Will do milady. I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks again Riley."

"No worries."

She hung up the phone and smiled contentedly. She was going to get along with Riley just fine. Now, back to the paper battlefield.

Just as she was putting the final note on the last stack there was a soft knock. Hopping off the chair, Thea quickly went to answer it so it wouldn't wake Grey. She waved Riley in and put her finger over her lips, she pointed to the closed door and Riley nodded in understanding.

Goodness gracious Riley was tall. Then again, she was definitely no Amazon so pretty much almost everyone was tall to her, she estimated he was about almost an inch if not almost in equal height to Grey.

Riley walked straight to the desk and whistled low.

"Man, he really knocked all that out. No wonder he's got a headache. It would've taken me weeks to get through all that shi-, sorry, I mean stuff. I think Jessica did it on purpose. She was pissed, I mean, upset when I had to go pick it all up."

She smiled. "You've brought food, as far as I'm concerned you can curse away to your heart's content. Just don't talk about my mama. Them's fightin' words."

He gave her a wide smile and arched a brow at her. "Where you from? Originally."

"Texas."

"I can tell. You got just a little twang going on there. Don't worry, it's not _too _bad." He winked at her.

She snorted. "And where do you hail from conquering hero?"

She swore he puffed up like he was a peacock. "I am from the great state of Nebraska."

Thea let out a loud laugh before she slapped a hand over her mouth. She crept back over to the bedroom door to listen and see if Grey woke up, she heard nothing but his deep breathing.

She turned to see Riley eyeing her stack she had labeled "Do me first, please" and he chuckled as he mouthed the words, "Do me."

"So unless Grey's writing has gotten legible, which I highly doubt it, I'm going to assume this is all your doing. How long did it take you to do all this?"

She looked over at the clock above the fireplace. "About an hour. Once I got it all in its proper place it really wasn't that bad."

"Sure it wasn't. Hey, I'll give you twenty bucks to clean out mine."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a mock glare, "I'm not doing your homework for money Riley."

"But Mrs. Commander, ma'am, I'm awfully busy and no one could do it better than you could!" She almost cracked a smile when he actually pouted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Hand me the blood Mr. Jacobs."

He handed her the bags and she put them into the mini fridge that was stored under the small bar tucked in the far corner of the study. Feeding was a highly sexual act and as a rule, a mated male or female did not feed with an unmated Vampire. It was just asking for unnecessary trouble.

Needing distraction she turned around and smiled at the giant Nebraskan. "So Riley, you want to play a game?"

Grey woke up and immediately felt better. Thea was right, he really did need some sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock. Damn, he'd been out for almost three hours. He rolled over and frowned when he noticed Thea's absence. Her side of the bed wasn't even warm.

He got out of bed and put his jeans on, pausing when he heard Thea's low laughter coming from the next room.

He opened the bedroom door, "Thea? What are you? Oh, no."

He rubbed his eyes, hoping he hadn't really seen what he was seeing, opening them again and the visual was still there.

Thea and Riley were together, in the study, playing checkers. He cleared his throat.

"Thea, sweetheart, how long have you been in his presence?"

Riley had the gall to look offended. Thea laughed at his expression.

"For about two hours now. How's your head?"

"Fine, fine. I should warn you that one there," he pointed straight at Riley, "is no good."

Thea smiled up at him. "Yep. I know."

Neither one of them acknowledged the indignant "Hey!" coming from the couch.

"But he can't be any worse with his Vampire jokes than you are with your corny movie lines."

Riley was in mid move when he froze. A wicked glint in his eye.

_Oh great. Now you've done it, he'll never let this go._

"I'm sorry Thea, you must be mistaken, Commander Alden doesn't watch movies."

Thea frowned, but a trouble making glint was in her eyes. "Really? Are you sure? He seemed to have Titanic memorized."

Riley choked on his laugh and Grey groaned, sitting down onto the arm of the recliner Thea was sitting. She arched up and he willing leaned down, knowing what she wanted, and gave her a kiss.

_Do your really feel better?_

_Yes. Can I ask what Riley is doing here?_

She smiled at his tone and he couldn't find it in him to be jealous. She looked so calm and happy, her eyes were shining and she had tucked her hair up but in its unruly fashion, a few pieces had fallen to frame her face. She was a vision.

_Stop fussing. I was hungry and so I took a chance and started dialing. Riley is the first one on your speed-dial. He brought us some blood._

He motioned for her to get up and when she did, he sat down then guided her back to his lap and kissed her forehead.

_You've been busy._

She just shrugged and went back to the game, her brow furrowing as she concentrated on the board. By the looks of things she was winning.

Riley watched them while pretending to straighten his game pieces. They both looked more relaxed than they had last night, at least he didn't feel like he needed to duck and cover from falling debris.

He had truly enjoyed the last few hours with Thea, she was young true but she was smart, witty, and very easy going. It was extremely straightforward now that he had gotten to know her to see how Grey had completely lost it.

He now had more respect for his best friend and Commander, because he wasn't sure if he could have held himself in check if given the chance to be in front of his mate's tormentor.

He was brought out of his dark musings when Thea called out, "King me!"

He sighed as he moved to stack her checker piece. She was kicking his ass at this kid's game.

Grey watched as Riley and Thea played checkers and it made him extremely happy to see the two getting along so well. Just another way his mate was effortlessly fitting into his life.

He laughed when a Thea clapped and cheered as Riley growled out a "Dammit."

Thea had won. After some idle chit-chat, Riley had excused himself and Thea showed him to the door. He sat and watched the flames flicker and change color.

"What are you thinking about?"

He blinked and looked up at her, putting his hands on her waist.

"Nothing really."

"Do you want something to eat?"

He sighed and released her standing up to walk back over to his desk.

"I'd love to, but I really need to get back to this god awful…"

His jaw dropped. The desk was clean, he could actually see the wood surface, there were three neat stacks placed right next to his laptop. All paper clipped and noted with clean feminine script with completion order. He couldn't believe it, he turned to see Thea smiling up at him a nervously.

"Did you do all this?"

She nodded and nervously twisted her hands together in front of her. "I had nothing to do while you slept so I figured I could help you out. Is, is that okay?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he grinned down at her.

"OK? Baby, feel free to do that whenever you want to. It's common for mates to take over this sort of thing, I just didn't want to put that burden on you. And here you go just blitzing through the orientation and going straight for the finals."

She beamed up at him, still looking a bit hesitant. "So you're not upset?"

He stroked her cheek as he leaned down for another kiss. "No I'm definitely not upset, stop thinking you were getting into my business. What's mine is yours. Thank you for doing all that for me, you're truly amazing."

"So does that mean we can eat?"

He picked her up and practically sprinted to the bedroom. Tossing her laughing body onto the mattress using his supernatural speed to run to retrieve the blood and come back.

"Oh yeah, we can definitely squeeze that in."

First thing the next evening they were on their way to the Council Chamber, Jessica in tow. Regrettably they still needed her around in the meantime for appearances only. Thea was grumbling as she was still buttoning her black silk shirt, he felt a little guilty, it was his fault they had accidently overslept.

_You're darn right it was your fault. _

He snorted as he looked down at her.

_Sweetheart, I didn't hear you complaining one bit._

He laughed when her face turned bright red.

He kept his hand on her lower back and he felt Thea tremble as they came to large wooden doors, he rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her.

_It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you._

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her forehead, he freely admitted he had a hard time not touching her. Thankfully, she didn't seem to feel bothered by it.

_It kinda feels like I'm going to the principle's office. I know I didn't do anything wrong, but there's always the possibility they know something._

He cupped her cheek and smiled down at her and immediately got lost in her beautiful eyes until Jessica cleared her throat in annoyance behind him. It brought him back to the reality of the situation and he led her to where the council was already seated, her movements immediately becoming stiff with fear.

_Thea, it's ok baby. I promise._

He looked up to see all eyes were on the little female attached to his side. Some were incredulous, some bored, and a few others were happy.

Despite Thea's grumblings she looked amazing, she had allowed her wild metallic hair to run riot and he preferred it that way. It suited her so well, constantly looking windswept it gave her a feral attractiveness that other males besides himself had picked up on.

She had worn a simple charcoal pantsuit that was cut perfectly to show off her body and he had internally groaned when he had seen the height of her black heels. She barely wore any makeup, it was needed, but just enough to accent her eyes making them look luminous.

His mate was a perfect package of professionalism and femininity.

He cleared his throat. "My Lords and Ladies I would like to introduce to you my mate Thea Alden." He couldn't hide his smile as he introduced her with his last name, it pleased him to publicly declare her as his.

Thea gave them a nod and a small smile, but did not dare move from his side. General Alana gave her a wide smile back, her cool ice blue eyes warming as she looked at Thea.

"Welcome Thea, I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we are happy to meet you. She is exquisite Grey."

He couldn't hold back his smile as he led Thea to the two chairs that were clearly meant for them. He didn't sit until she had and when she was comfortable he moved his chair right next to hers and was pleased when she tucked her hand in his.

"That she is."

Alana snickered at his actions. "You requested this meeting Commander Grey. How can we be of service?"

He squeezed Thea's hand in reassurance.

"Lieutenant Riley has already informed me of the judgment on the prison that was found on the premises a couple of nights ago, searching for my mate."

General Alana's features became serious.

"Yes, and the circumstances of his trespassing have also been made known to us."

He nodded, he had expected as much.

"I know that his offenses will be discussed during the judgment hearing, but a few of you expressed concern that Thea could have been a threat to this compound. I wanted to clear the air of how I came to find her on that night."

Lady Genevieve cleared her throat, waiting until she had everyone's attention. "Come, let us first witness the mating mark. That should make many doubters feel better, no?"

Grey nodded and loosened his tie so he could unbutton his collar and pull his shirt to open to expose Thea's mark. They purposely had not remarked each other during their lovemaking so that it would be solid proof of their union.

Genevieve winked at him then nodded towards Thea. "And your female, let's see her's as well."

Thea looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Come now, don't be shy little one, show us the mark."

Thea stood stock still.

_It's ok. We knew this might happen. I'll show them._

He undid the first button on her shirt never breaking their stare, he cupped Thea's cheek and tilted her head to the side sliding the collar back, exposing the side of her neck. When he saw everyone's acknowledgement he quickly buttoned her back up. She shuddered as he removed his hand.

_Say the word baby, and we'll walk out. Damn the consequences._

She took a long deep breath.

_I'm ok. _

He frowned at her.

_Don't lie to me._

She gave him a tremulous smile. _I'll be alright. Promise._

Grey looked out at the eleven pairs of eyes staring at them, already knowing who would be the next to speak.

"From what coven do you come from Thea?"

Thea stiffened but quietly answered. "I don't know."

Lord Sebastian frowned at her answer.

"How old are you?"

They both knew he meant her Vampire age. "Eight years."

Sebastian's auburn eyebrows rose.

"So young, not young enough yet to leave the nest. How is it you don't know the name of your Coven?"

Thea's hands twisted in her lap.

"I w-was kept in, in a basement sir. I was forbidden to speak to anyone and no one was allowed to speak with me."

When Thea heard someone's shocked gasp, she looked down at her hands, Grey knew she was willing herself not to cry. He wrapped his fingers around the base of her neck, rubbing along her mark in attempt to calm her.

"So it is true then. You were kept as a blood slave?" General's Alana's crystal blue eyes looked akin to glacial fire. She was furious.

Thea looked back up, her shame and sorrow was heartbreaking. She nodded.

"For how long?" This question came from another, Lord Trace, whose dark features were menacing. His eyes matched his raven dark hair that was at present tied back from his face. Grey knew that fierceness was no front, he had witnessed Trace's ferocity on the battlefield firsthand.

Thea slowly turned her head in his direction. "Eight years sir."

Trace slowly closed his eyes and steepled his fingers in front of him. Looking every inch the predator who was just biding his time to make the kill. He did not open his eyes as he asked his next question.

"Were you turned by your captor?"

"Y-Yes."

Trace only nodded, his movements still slow and controlled, but it was apparent he was incensed.

"Without your consent?"

Thea nodded again. "Yes sir. I was taken as I was walking to my vehicle I was kept for a while until I was turned. I don't even know what state I am in or if I'm even in the United States."

General Alana smiled, but Grey could tell it was forced. "Well then, I welcome you Thea Alden to the New Hampshire compound of the Neculai coven. Thank you for answering our questions, I apologize for any stress this may have caused you."

Grey accepted the easy out and helped Thea out of her chair.

"Thank you Lady Speaker, Lord and Ladies, we shall see you in a few days time."

As soon as the doors closed behind them he picked up Thea's trembling form and carried her back to their suite. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

_I know it's a stupid question. But, are you ok?_

Thea sniffled.

_Yeah. It's just so embarrassing. _

_There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. What was done to you without your knowledge or consent. No one can hold that against you. _

_But you saw how they all looked at me._

He stopped in his tracks and shifted her so he could look into her eyes.

"The only thing I saw was compassion and fury."

A tear ran down her cheek.

_Exactly, I've only been here a few days and I'm causing all this drama._

He frowned at her, "Not at you Thea. _For_ you. There's quite a big difference there. The circumstances of your change is troubling for others to picture. I'm proud of you for what you accomplished today."

She sniffled as another tear quickly followed the path of the second.

" I'll take you to our room to relax."

She pressed her face against his neck and nodded. When he got to their door he shifted her so he could open the knob.

"Grey?"

He shifted and gritted his cheek. Dammit, he forgot Jessica was even there. He looked back at her over Thea's head and she paled at his expression.

"What?"

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest, looking defiant and hopeful.

"Did you need any assistance with the paperwork Riley brought over yesterday? Perhaps I could come in and help sort it?"

He snorted. "No assistance needed. Thea took care of it all yesterday with ease. Don't think I've forgotten anything Jessica. Leave."

And with that he slipped through the door and kicked it closed on Jessica's stunned face.

* * *

**Take that Jessica! BOOOO! HISS! DISDAIN! Some of you had expressed concern that Thea might have decided to leave Grey in the previous chapter, never fear ladies (or gents - you sneaky rascals)...that whole Titanic conversation? That's a real life conversation, only it was my sassy mouth instead of Thea's. While my characters may have arguments, be stubborn, or commit a snaffoo or two, HAPPY ENDINGS EVERY TIME! There's nothing worse then devoting your brain and precious emotions to suddenly get smacked upside the head by a twisted ending that leaves you feeling like you just put yourself in a spin cycle with a bunch of rocks. More than once I have stood up in a theater yelling as I left, "I WANT THAT PART OF MY LIFE BACK! THAT MOVIE SUCKS!" Ahem...sorry...sore subject.**

**I hope everyone has a fantastic holiday season, wear forgiving pants, and enjoy tormenting your family. I know I sure will! **

**Tata Lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! Did you miss me? Well, I hope that all of you that celebrated had a great holiday season.**

**You've waited long enough, here you go!**

* * *

Thea had been woken again by a nightmare. She gasped, sitting straight up in bed, covered in sweat.

Grey slowly leaned over and clicked the bedside lamp on, keeping his movements understated in case she wasn't fully aware. He wasn't surprised she had a nightmare, even though it was significantly less intense than her previous ones. It was a small thing to be thankful for.

"You're safe little one."

She cupped her hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stop herself from sobbing out loud. He lifted her and brought her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

"Tell me. Sometimes it helps."

Earlier he had brushed her hair as he had talked to her, telling her again how proud he was of her. How much strength he knew it took to answer everyone's questions and that she was one step closer to never having to deal with that time of her live ever again.

Thea clung to him, her nails had turned to small claws in her fear and they were digging into his chest. He ignored the sting and just held her closer. The television was playing softly in the background, after the Council meeting he had bathed her and dressed them both in pajamas and tucked her in bed as they just held each other and silently watched the screen.

She hadn't said much, but what she pushed at him emotionally told him enough. She was still embarrassed but mostly wary of what was to come.

Thea made a little sound of distress when she had noticed the scratch marks she had made. She pushed away from him.

"Hush. You didn't hurt me. Come here."

She shook her head and clutched the sheets to her. He lowered his arms to rest on his knees as he crossed his legs.

"I promise you I'm alright."

Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at him. She was staring at him intently, looking over every inch of his skin.

"I dreamt that it was you that had been taken. That you were the one captured, that it was your skin they had beaten, h-had touched."

She placed a trembling hand on his cheek.

"I-I couldn't do anything to save you. I could only watch as they – "

When she broke down he pulled her to him, rocking her gently, letting her cry it out.

"I'm fine. You're safe. Nothing's going to happen. You're right where you should be, in my arms. It wasn't real."

"Yes, yes it was."

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to prevent himself from snarling. Thea stiffened in his arms and sniffled.

"Will it always be like this? I can't stand it, I want to move forward, be different, start fresh. It's maddening."

He ran his fingers through her silken metallic hair.

"Will it always be like this? No. But it's going to take time. Thankfully, we have plenty of that."

She growled and shoved away from, this time he let her leave his arms.

"How can you be so calm about this? I feel like I'm going insane!"

She hopped off the bed and paced, small sounds of emotional distress escaping her without her notice.

"I feel like I'm not in control of my own godforsaken body. One moment I'm perfectly content, then the next I'm frightened out of my wits by the simple sound of a someone knocking on the door. I'm afraid to talk to others, touch others, I'm even afraid to fall asleep."

Grey slid to the end of the bed and when he moved to get up she stopped him with a hand and snarled.

"Don't you dare attempt to comfort me."

He frowned and watched her as she resumed her pacing again. Her fangs were on full display, two prominent white markers of her inner turmoil. Thea's arms were rigidly at her sides and her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white. Her body was trembling and her jaw was locked while her skin flushed from her panting. Somehow the words "pissed off" didn't quite cover it when her eyes changed to a dangerous flat black. When he tried to reach out to her thoughts all he was met with was a mental brick wall.

"What would you have me do?"

She snapped her teeth at him.

"I don't want you to _do_ anything. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet. I can't have you coming to rescue me every time I get a scratch."

_I'm disgusted with myself. _

He knew she hadn't meant for that thought to leak out, but there it was, floating in between them with oily self-hatred. He wasn't sure what to do. If he let her rage it out, once she was calm she would feel worse about how she treated him, but anything he said at this point could be possibly make the situation worse.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sweetheart, I know this can be—"

"You. Know. Nothing."

The words were whispered with menace, ending on a slow hiss. Thea's entire body was trembling, but when he mentally tried to reach out to her, he got nothing.

"Explain it to me then."

"Look at you, so calm, so rational. I feel like I'm making a mistake by reacting too much. The poor, abused little mate of Commander Grey doesn't have her wits about her. No wonder Jessica hounds you like she does, a vulture following a wounded animal. Just biding her time until she can have the pieces."

"Enough of this. You know she means absolutely nothing to me. I have never given you any reason to think otherwise."

She took a deep breath, as if she was gathering her courage. She opened her mouth as if she were going to speak. She swallowed and opened her mouth but no sound came out. She tried again.

"Have you slept with her?" Her voice had been so quiet he hadn't heard her.

"What?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Have you had sex with Jessica?"

He was blind-sided by the question.

"What in the hell would make you think I slept with her?"

She opened her thoughts to him. The shopping trip where Jessica had alluded to Grey's preferences and that they had history.

"I don't ever want you to think about her again. Don't say her name. She's nothing. It has and always will be just about you and me. You are my world. Everything. How can anyone compare to the very reason I need to breathe? I love you."

"So you never—"

"Never."

His tone brooked no argument and she believed him. She could feel the honesty radiating out of him.

"But how long will it be until there are more like her? How long will it take until you get tired of coddling me and sheltering your fragile little teacup of a mate from breaking? One day a female will catch your eye, she'll be beautiful and uncomplicated. Where will that leave me?"

"I won't even dignify that with a response. You should know better."

"God it must eat away at you to Commander. Fate played a mean hand with you didn't it? Tied you to baggage goods, a mate that can't defend herself to the point where she was abused for someone's pleasure, over and over –"

"ENOUGH!"

His furious roar shook the walls as he flew off the bed Thea hissed again and Grey responded with a growl as he stalked towards her.

"What do you want to hear female? That it makes me want to crush something with my bare hands every time I smell fear taint your scent. That I would give anything _anything_ to go down to the holding cells and finish what I started. That it kills me that I can't take care of everything you need?"

Thea rolled her eyes until he took another step towards her that made her instinctively put more space between them. His arm snaked around her waist and brought her up against him. His voice was deep and rough with his anger.

"You lash out about what happened to you all you want, I'll gladly bleed for that cause. But don't you _dare_ diminish what I feel or how I express it. I'm calm and hardened from battle, it's kept me alive. I purposefully tap all that down inside me until I feel like my insides are going to combust."

He lowered his face until they were nose to nose, he wanted it made very clear how he felt on this subject.

Thea's sapphire gaze widened as she recognized the raw fury in Grey's eyes. It was like living flames within the irises, the red flickering in the sparkling black that made him look demonic. The harsh planes of his face might as well have been etched in stone, his hands two strong bands on her upper arms holding her against him. She couldn't stop herself from shivering in fear.

"Is this what you wanted? Is this what you want to see?"

Thea swallowed and shook her head, her prior anger leaving her as swiftly as it had come. She hadn't meant to pick a fight, she was angry and frightened.

Now she only felt shame.

"How quickly you forget the morning I came to you covered in your captor's blood. The horrid scent covering my skin, soaking my clothing. I beat him with my bare hands until his blood covered everything, I wanted to kill him. For you."

She tried to reach up and touch his face, to see warmth come back into his eyes, but he pushed her away.

"Knowing that in those few minutes I had risked everything that would keep you safe, for vengeance. Taking his life would have meant losing my position and exile from the compound. Knowing what he did to you and watching the pleasure it caused him to refer to you as his."

Grey's hands clenched at his sides until small droplets of blood landed on the hardwood floor, bright scarlet glistening on the polished mahogany.

"Grey, I –"

"Be silent."

She took another step back, he hadn't yelled. The even tone of his voice, with no inflection or emotion on his face frightened her more than if he had shouted the words. His mouth was set in a cruel snarl, clearly displaying his fierce canines.

"You provoke something of which you have no understanding, a demon that you can't possibly comprehend."

She bit her lip and once again tried to go to him, but he stepped past her and walked towards the closet, throwing the doors open causing her to flinch when they banged against the wall.

"Where are you going?"

He tugged a black t-shirt over his head, turning slightly to spare her a black glare.

"Out."

She tried to send out her senses and was thrown out of his mind so fast it felt like a slap that caused her to stagger back and gasp.

"Since you obviously didn't learn anything while you were exposed to my thoughts and emotions, there seems to be little point in granting you access doesn't there?"

She flinched and looked down at her twisting hands frantically trying to figure out how to express her regret, never had he discouraged her from reaching out to him. His words put a heavy weight on her chest.

She had hurt him. Beneath all the anger and the violence was a heavy dosage of pain. Thoughtless words tossed out during a moment of weakness to the one person she wanted to help her. How backwards was it that she was purposely harming someone else because of her own pain. Someone who had protected her, loved her, and all of it was unconditional.

She put a shaking hand over her mouth. Grey loved her with the patience of a Saint and she had spat it all back at him.

He briskly walked past her towards the door when she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, halting him.

"Please. Please, stay."

Grey held himself completely still, the emotions warring within him like a typhoon. He hadn't lied to her when he said it made him want to destroy something, the constant roaring in his head making him want to lash out.

Thea walked in front him of him and looked up, her dark eyes swimming in tears. He tried not to notice it or react, he wasn't sure what she was up to now.

She tried to reach up to him and then appeared to think better of it, dropping her arm twisted her fingers together. She opened her mouth then looked down at her hands again.

"I'm sorry."

He refused to move a muscle. She had wounded him when she had accused him of possibly turning to another, of eventually betraying her. He needed to work through that.

"I was wrong Grey. Horribly wrong. I'm angry, frightened, and obviously not in control of my own emotions. I promise I'm going to work on that."

She sniffled.

"I should have never treated someone that cares about me so horribly, regardless of the circumstances."

She looked back up at him, tears streaming down her beautiful face full or remorse as she moved out of the way and gestured toward the door.

"I understand if you still want to go."

He watched his little female as she fought to keep her promise and not fall apart on him. He tentatively reached out, testing to see if she was still keeping herself from him.

He wasn't disappointed, she had no barriers and whether or not she was conscious of that he wasn't sure. She was replaying the entire argument in her head, mentally recoiling at her words and accusations. Chastising herself for her childishness and her new found worry on what toll all this was taking on her mate.

She hadn't considered what it felt like to be in his shoes, that of the partner. She recognized that while she was given someone to talk to unfiltered and receive reassurance from, he had no one. She wasn't there for him like she should be, and the recognition of that perceived failure hurt her more than the rest.

He found it odd that she wasn't terrified of his earlier display. Oh, she had been when it happened but immediately understood it for what it was and took that blame upon herself. His current lack of response was worrying her more than anything, she was afraid to connect with him, to touch him even though she desperately wanted to. She didn't want to risk getting him even more angry. She frantically wiped her cheeks of the tears that were raining down in a constant stream.

He couldn't stand it any longer. No matter how angry he was, even if it was at her, he couldn't bear seeing her cry. He opened his arms wide and she ran into them as he folded her against him. He buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath of the spring rain and lavender as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him for all she was worth.

"Grey, I'm sorry."

He kissed her temple.

"It's ok."

She shook her head, causing her hair to cling to his t-shirt, as desperate in appearance as their owner to get close to him.

"I was stupid and hurt you."

He sighed, "Stupid is not the word I would choose, but yes, I was hurt."

She sniffled against his chest and he felt her warm tears soaking through the thing material.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I said the things I did, I didn't mean them. I swear it."

"Even the part about how you are disgusted with yourself?"

Her silence confirmed what he already knew.

"Thea, you shouldn't expect to overcome something that was years in the making in just a few days. Mating or no mating, even after this has been decades behind us, you're going to have good days and bad days. There will be no warning for bad days, but it's how you choose to deal with it that makes all the difference."

She squeezed him again, almost causing him some discomfort with the strength of her hold.

"How do you know all this? How can you be so sure?"

"Trauma, no matter in what form, runs the same cycle for most people. I have watched soldiers wounded or who lost loved ones in battle go through the same anger, despair, remembrances. They all cried, all raged, all felt lost but eventually came to themselves in their own time. You will have to do the same sweetheart."

He cupped her face so she could look up at him and relaxed at the slight smile on her face.

"You're right. As usual."

_I'm going to remember that for future arguments mate. _

She chuckled softly.

"I think there's something that needs to be said that we have been avoiding for whatever reason. So I'm saying it now."

Thea stilled. Didn't even breathe as she waited for him to speak.

"I love you, Thea Alden."

She blinked. Not only had he told her in plain English that he loved her, he had made a point to claim her with his last name. He had only done that one other time when he gave her the necklace besides during the council meeting under duress so it didn't really count.

She felt her eyes watering again as her lips trembled, she was a mess this evening. Grey arched an eyebrow at her.

_Don't you have something to say?_

She smiled brightly at him as she gave her response out loud.

"I know."

* * *

***peeks out from behind fingers* Ok, so...our beloved pair fought. Fighting sucks, no way around it, but it can't all be sunshine and roses can it? There's tension there, not gonna lie, and sometimes it just boils over. And aren't females weird? We purposely do the exact opposite of what we want then expect others to figure it out and are miffed if they don't. Pssh, silly creatures. **

**Thanks as always for all of your fabulous reviews, favorites, and 'howdys'. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

****Cautiously steps out and looks around...****

Is anyone alive out there? Can anybody hear me?

Well, it certainly has been a long time hasn't it? You are probably only here becase you alerted the story many eons ago or are just passing through.

*Looks down with shame at feet and shuffles.*

I know, I suck. I've wasted enough of your time so I shall not waste anymore.

Real life. It happens. And if there are any of you out there still interested, this story will be completed - but for the sake of honesty I can't tell you exactly when. Throughout this extremely long sabbatical I have graduated (finally), my Marine husband has been deployed and he's coming back in a few weeks and we are moving away from our families from the East to the West Coast.

Stupid, stupid real life.

I know where I want this to go but it won't come out of my fingers and I can't get my thoughts straight. (I wrote this damn thing like what, three years ago?) So if you are still getting email updates, or just having a look-see, stay tuned!

To all of you that have reviewed, favorited, alerted this story: **I heart you and sincerely appreciate the time you took to read my brains exhaust fumes, you are all shining stars in the realm of awesome.**

Stay tuned.


End file.
